K5
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Surf became her passion, but when Sasuke denies her entry to the famous ANBU surf group by using the excuse "women can't surf" she decided to prove him wrong. Now its down to a clean fair fight. Waves, sun and kicking butts... any takers? sasuhina
1. Past, Present and final Challenge!

**OMG... new story! This story is about surf... I've been wanting to do one of those for a long time and now I'm finally doing that... yeah.. I know... xDDD anyway, here you go, hope you liked. This is only the first chapter so it's a lot of introduction, narration and stuff but it's just so you'll known the background. I hope you like, read and review please!! **

**Disclaimer- I'll just say it plain and simple... I-I-I-I d-d-d-do n-n-no-not o-o-o-o-own n-n-n-nar-naru-naruto... -looney tunes main theme on the background- That's all folks!! -winks- **

A group of five girls walked down the corridor earning various whispers. They ignored the seemingly pathetic people that resourced to such pitiful things such as rumours. In order from left to right you would find a blonde with her long hair up in a high ponytail. She had azure blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a light purple tank top that reached her navel and a denim skirt. Under her tank top you could clearly see the straps of her dark violet bikini top. She was also wearing purple flip flops and her bag was a Roxy messenger bag. Beside her was a tall and pretty tanned, dirty blonde haired girl with her short hair up in four ponytails and had aquamarine eyes. She wore a black halter top that reached the end of her ribs and khaki cargo shorts. She was wearing black flip flops and she carried a big surf bag that probably carried her surf board and it also had some hidden compartment for notebooks and stuff. In the middle a taller girl with long indigo hair curled at the end, she wore a white, almost transparent shirt and underneath black and white chequered bikini, and denim really short shorts along with black mid-thigh reaching boots. Of the five girls, this one had the biggest chest and best body. She also had amethyst eyes and long eyelashes. Beside her was a girl with baby pink hair and vibrant green eyes. She wore a pink flowered bikini top and black and fuchsia board shorts and black tennis shoes. Finally beside her was a tall brunette, her chocolate hair was up in two buns and she had almond eyes. She wore a lime green tank top with a radioactive green and white jacket rolled up to her elbows, along with black cargo pants and black tennis shoes. This girl was the tallest of the five and the one with a more masculine body.

"The K5 are here" a girl told another girl. A smirk landed on these five girls. In Konoha Gakuen everyone knew exactly who they were, the surf five. They were the five best surfer girls from all over the country who had been assembled in a team. They weren't assembled by a directive member of something like that, but by the middle girl, Hyuuga Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onjuku Beach, Chiba Prefecture.

07:56 am

"Welcome!" a maid greeted the new arrival of costumers.

"Good Morning Sir, what would you like to order?" a pretty girl asked a costumer. The man stared at her watching her with a lecherous grin.

"How 'bout a piece of you beautiful piece of ass" the girl blushed furiously. The man grabbed her arm and with his other hand he began to rub her thigh.

"Um, sir, please let me go" the waitress squeaked wiggling around a look of fear, pretty evident in her eyes. A hand grabbed the costumer's wrist, the man looked up to find chocolate brown hair and eyes. He frowned.

"What?!" he spat. Due to his anger the man let go of the fear-struck girl who hid behind the new arrived employee. He stared. Basically the employee looked like a girl but dressed like a guy, probably a guy.

"I'm sorry sir, would you like something to drink while you decide on your choice if food?" the man glared at the 'boy' and nodded.

"Bring me a cup of coffee and fast!" he said still angry that the 'boy' interfered in his sexual harassment. The 'boy' nodded and walked towards the kitchen, pulling the waitress with him.

"Are you okay Hanako-chan?" the girl with tears in her eyes nodded and hugged the 'boy'

"thank you so much Tenten-san!" the girl patted Hanako in the head.

"It's okay, I suppose that the confusion over the uniforms paid off in the end" Tenten said smiling as she pulled away from the other girl.

"You're leaving?" Tenten nodded.

"My shift is over, I'll go surf, find me there at 11:00 am" Hanako nodded.

_**Tenten Yang**_

_A 14 year old girl orphaned at 5. She raised herself with some help from the other villagers in the beach of Onjuku, in the prefecture of Chiba. An excellent surfer and an extremely skilled martial artist. It is known that she has Chinese descendance and that her father was a martial arts champion extremely renown in China. Tenten has gone to school and paid for her expenses since little. _

"Hey, you're Tenten, right?" the brunette turned to find a girl slightly smaller than herself with long Indigo hair and amethyst-like eyes. An eyebrow cocked at the analytical gaze. The brunette hesitantly nodded. "I have a proposal for you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuga, Miyazaki

7:25 pm.

"thank you so much for coming to help here at the hospital, here is your salary for the month" a girl with pretty bright green eyes smiled at the busty blonde and nodded. The girl also had shoulder-length pink hair.

"It's a pleasure to come here Tsunade-sensei, Sensei, my shift tomorrow at what time is it?" the busty blonde stared at the pinkette.

"8:00 am. Is it okay with you?" the pinkette nodded. "Doesn't it interfere with your school?" the pinkette looked down with a sad look but soon looked at the blonde woman again.

"Nope" she said smiling. 'cause I'm not going to school' she thought sadly. A sigh left her lips,

"I want to go to school so badly... at least I know how to read... that helps a bit" she said to herself as she walked home. Once home she grabbed a granola bar and changed her outfit, she grabbed her surfboard and walked towards the beach.

Once she was on the beach she walked over to a nearby shack and entered.

"Old man?" she called out, soon from behind the counter an old man came out and smiled broadly at the pink-haired teen.

"Oh little girl, its you! Come on in" he said as he lifted a part of the counter letting the pinkette in. He walked in the back of the shack and she followed. Once in the back of the shack she smiled. The place was open aired and it had a work table. Hanging on the wall were various surf boards and an incomplete one to the side of the shack. Pieces of sand paper laid around, polystyrene, fiberglass clothe and epoxy resin also gave a messy look to the place. On the working table there was another incomplete surf board. She sighed happily.

"sakura, I'll take the board making, you go to the counter, I can see you're tired. The small girl nodded and headed for the counter. She stared at a girl who didn't look that much like a surfer.

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_A mixture between Korean and American. She had lived most her life in Jeju island, a small fishermen village in South Korea. Recently, some three years ago, she came to Japan to visit some far away family members, she then revealed her family members were her grandparents and when she came to Japan she wasn't expecting to be told that they had died two years before. With no money to return to Korea she stayed in Japan. _

"Yes, can I help you?" the other girl simply entered the store and stared at Sakura.

"Yeah, actually you can, I have a request for you" Sakura seemed intrigued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagoya

5:44 pm.

A girl was getting out of the water, a nice figure in bikini. Boys in the beach approached the girl. They offered to carry her board for her, they asked her for her phone number, everything the girl didn't budge.

"God, I'm not interested, go hit on another girl!" the guys kept bugging her.

"Ino, come on, you have homework to do" said girl nodded and detaching the boards leash she began to run with the board in hand. Her father handed her a towel and they walked towards their home.

"So... how was your day?" she asked hopping to create a conversation. Her father turned to her and smiled.

"It was very good thank you" he said still with the smile in place. She nodded and walked silently beside him. Finally they reached their apartment complex and went in. Her father took the key out and opened the door. He entered first and placed the keys in a bowl in the kitchen. Ino leaned her board against the wall and smiled.

"I'll take a shower first!" her father announced. She nodded and happily walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV that was on the fridge. They may have a not so luxurious life but they were by far better than many people. Soon a ring made its way all around the house. Ino grumbled and stood up. She slowly walked towards the door and opened it. She saw the management lady.

"Um, Hey, Mrs. Matsuri..." she said with a smile.

"Ino-san, is your father around?" she sighed.

"He's in the shower" she said softly.

"Oh... then please tell him for me that if he doesn't find a job soon and pay the five months of debt in rent I will be forced to evict you" Ino widened her eyes.

"U-um... I'm sorry Mrs. Matsuri... I think I didn't quite understand that... 'cause my father has been going to work every day" Ino said with a confused expression.

"Then is he working at home? Because every time he leaves to take you to school he comes back 30 minutes later and doesn't leave the house until it's time to pick you up. If he's working at home then please tell him to pay the overdue rent, normally I would understand the situation but I can't. Many of the costumers began to leave and now I have to survive on what my few costumers give me, and that's not much. Please tell him that, bye then, Ino-san" she said with a bow and walked down the stairs. Ino blinked.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Inoichi came out of the shower with a towel on.

"yes Ino?" he asked as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Dad... where exactly do you go after you drop me off in school?" she asked warily.

"Work, I told you" he said with an eyebrow cocked.

"Dad... what do you do for a living" she asked pretty upset.

"...Ino why are you asking all of this?" he asked confused.

"Mrs. Matsuri came by. She said that you needed to find a job soon and that we had months since we last paid rent... she said that when you go out to drop me off at school you come here again and leave only to pick me up... Dad... if you had trouble looking for job you should've told me! You should've told me that we were having financial problems! We are a family of two! We are supposed to rely on one another! I don't care if I have to stop going to school to go to work!"

"BUT I DO!" he said with a sad expression mixed with anger. "I DO, I care! I want you to study! To go to college! I want you to become a professional and not become someone like me! I gave up studying to follow my dream of becoming a musician... but it's hard to live if your résumé is blank cause you have only been a violinist! You're mother got fed up of that! That's why she began taking drugs! That's why she was arrested! She was going to leave me and take you! But I refused... I loved you too much that I didn't even realize that I brought you down with me... I didn't want you to worry! I didn't want you to say exactly what you are saying now!" he said now on his knees, crying.

"Dad..." she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care if you care Dad, this is my decision, you've raised me well and I'll keep going to school if it's so much for you but I will find a part-time job. Dad... we're going to get through this... I know we will..." she said with a sad smile. He father hugged her.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry" he softly said sobbing. Ino kissed him on the forehead and stood up. She put some clothes on and grabbed a coat.

"Dad I'll be back in a while, I'll go search for job" she said with a smile. She went out the door and left her father there. She ran down the stairs and out the complex with tears running down her face.

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

_99 percent American and 1 percent Japanese. The girl was the most American you could go, from her personality to her looks no one could say she was Japanese except for her fluid Japanese speaking. Ino had lived all her life in Japan with her father, Inoichi Yamanaka(75 percent American 20 percent French 5 percent Japanese), famous for his violin playing skills, her mother was an American model called Sarah Bell. Her father and mother had divorced when she was barely five and then she left with her father to Japan for her mother was in a detention centre for drug consumption. She never saw her mother again. _

"Yamanaka Ino, right?" Ino turned around to find a girl taller than her, smiling.

"Yes, who are you and what business do you have with me?" she said with narrowed eyes. The taller girl giggled.

"I have a business proposal for you..." this made Ino's ears perk up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaara get your ass out of the bathroom, I have to go to work right now!!" A groan made his way out of the room. Temari growled. "Gaara I mean it!" no answer. "Okay, I can't say that I didn't warn you!" she said as she kicked the door open only to find her really sleepy brother in the toilet... doing his things...

"Temari-nee-san!!" he said angrily.

"I told you, get your ass out of the bathroom! I have to shower and leave or I'll be late, and I already owe the apartment owner!" she said with her eyes closed. Gaara flushed the toilet and washed his hands, finally he got out of the bathroom, glaring at his sister.

"Unbelievable... now I can't even go to the bathroom peacefully?!" he said with a pout. Kankuro burst out laughing with a spoon on his hand and a waffle on the other.

"Hahaha, you know how busy nee-san is in the mornings, you shouldn't provoke her" he said between chuckles.

"Give me a waffle" Gaara ordered. Kankuro glared at him.

"Get one by yourself. Well, I'm finished. Nee-san I'm leaving!!" he called as he grabbed his bag and left out the door. Gaara frowned. With his eyes closed he entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"Gaaaara... leave the bathroom!" Temari ordered.

"I caghtn, Ihm bgrushhignd meyn tehngeth" Temari cocked an eyebrow

"What??" she heard a spit and the tap open.

"I said that I can't, I'm brushing my teeth! I'm already late for school!" he said as he washed his mouth. Temari frowned.

"Then move it! If I get called down there once more so they tell me the same thing they told me in the other schools, that you were expelled, I will kick your but down to Suna again and I won't go to get you" she said glaring at the curtain.

"Yeah, yeah I know... bye" he said as he went out the door. He came back in. "Temari-Nee-san! There is someone looking for you!!" he said as he slammed the door closed. Temari sighed.

"Why in the hell do I have to the the eldest... I'm the one busting my ass off working to maintain this two ungrateful brats when we are triplets!! So not fair!" she said to herself. She drew the curtain open and grabbed a towel. She came out the bathroom about to enter her room but found a girl taller than her who looked like a model. "That damn Gaara... Um, yes, what can I do for you?"

_**Temari Sabaku**_

_Temari Sabaku, originated from Sunagakure, a place which is actually another country which is known for their absolute desserts though excellent economy and surfing. Temari came from Suna with her two brothers as they were escaping from their father's political prosecution, their father was killed before them so they ran away hoping to avoid death. Temari lived alone with her two brothers and they basically had to support themselves in Tokyo, with a small apartment and various part-time jobs she was able to bring her family forward._

"Yeah, I came to offer you an excellent deal that can help your entire family" the girl said smiling. Temari stared at her with eyes wide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls kept walking, Hinata in front of them, in the middle. They smiled. Incredible how she was so sweet... they had to accept they owed everything to her. Hinata kept walking until she was before a boy with a pineapple hairdo, a boy with brown spiky hair and some fangs tattooed on his cheeks. Hinata cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Oh... the K5" the pineapple haired boy said. He stared at the girls, they were hot... he cleared his throat. "Kiba..." he nudged his friend to stare at them. Kiba cocked an eyebrow and hmmed... he wore a white button up shirt which was actually open and underneath a red sleeveless and tight shirt. He also was wearing jeans. He approached Hinata.

"Came for us? If you were the cop and I was the prisoner I'd let you tie me up anytime, anywhere" he said in a husky voice. Hinata rolled her eyes and pushed him away and stared at pineapple. The other four girls were stiffling their laughter.

"Oh My god... that's so lame!" Ino whispered. Tenten and Temari were laughing.

"Were is Sasuke?" she said in a low dangerous voice. Pineapple laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**HYUUGA HINATA**_

_Born and raised in Kyoto though her family moved to Okinawa due to her mothers sickly condition. Her mother was suggested to move to a place close to the sea. Heiress to the famous Hyuuga group, owner of half of Japan's corporations. Her family had always lived in Kyoto, the offices main locals and stuff were actually located in Kyoto. Her father's pride along with her smaller sister, Hinata was the spoiled little princess. When they moved to Okinawa her father and elders told her she would, instead of going to a private academy like she had been doing up until her tenth birthday, have to attend a public school, along with her cousin and self-proclaimed 'protector'. Basically her family moved to Okinawa, and when I say family I mean the whole family. From her family's main branch to her family's second branch, to the elders- everyone. Going to Okinawa's public school called Konoha Gakuen she began to loose the spoiled brats traits she had got through the years. And thanks to her Cousin she learned what now drove her life- Surf. _

_Her cousin and almost brother taught her the sea sport and the girl had became passionate. Still living in a mansion and still being spoiled she cared no more about material stuff, as long as she had her family and her surf board she was a happy person. She wanted to join a surf group very known in most of Japan, ANBU- or special shinobi forces. Group her proud cousin formed part of. She was denied the petition of joining the group because she was a girl and according to their pompous ass of a leader, Uchiha Sasuke, 'girls can't surf'. Thus Hinata went all around the country searching for girl surfers to make her own group. This is how she met these four girls. She convinced them by saying she would pay all their living expenses and she would provide living space for them she won the girls over, kind of obvious since these girls hadn't exactly experienced an easy life. Hinata's idea gave them a big opportunity. Tenten without looking back left with her, Sakura as well, Temari had a harder choice to do since she was her brothers older sister she had always taken care of them and she couldn't just leave them, Hinata offered that her brothers came as well, finally Ino came... but with her father who was convinced by Hinata's dad since they were old friends and Inoichi had economic problems Hiashi offered to help him with that and offered him job, Inoichi extremely thankful to Hiashi accepted and now Inoichi lived in a house apart Hiashi built with Ino. You might be wondering why in the hell Hinata's father was actually encouraging his daughter to surf when she was the heiress to the Hyuuga financial group... well there are two reasons. First- Ever since Hinata began to surf she learnt the real meaning of family and stopped being a brat, as I had earlier said, becoming a more humble and sweet girl. Thus turning into the heiress he wished for, since even being a brat she was an excellent diplomat and she simply lacked humility and that spark that made people love her. Second- She promised her father if he let her surf and bring her 'friends' over to live with them she promised to take all the classes he decided and go to the college of his preference basically becoming his puppet as long as he let her surf and be with her friends. This even if to you sounds like a dumb deal, I mean why would she give him most of her freedom for something like surf? or the opposite, why did he accept when he could easily make her accept to being the heiress and stuff? Easy, she gave him her whole obedience thus leaving no margin for rebellion while he promised to give her enough freedom to do what she liked and be with who she liked. Therefore a win-win situation._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you may be cute but your manners suck, didn't they teach you to introduce yourself before asking something to someone?" Hinata groaned.

"If I wanted someone to teach me manners I'd have gone to my parents sooner. Now answer the fucking question" she said with a smile.

"Well then, aren't you the shy one, I'm Nara Shikamaru... and you are?" he politely said. Temari growled... this guy really was getting on her nerves.

"Hina... can I?" Hinata shook her head. She turned to Temari.

"It's fine, don't worry, this kid won't get on my nerves" she said with a little giggle that got Shikamaru blushing. She returned her attention to the Nara and smiled. "Ok then, two can play the same game. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Shikamaru-kun... now... would you be such a sweetheart and tell us were your leader, Uchiha Sasuke, is?" Shika sighed.

"Look Hun, I only tell confidential answers to girls who've helped me in anyway and up until now you haven't... want to give me a little sugar and we'll probably help?" Hinata groaned.

"What do you want in exchange?" she asked, looking at Temari who was about to kick his butt down to Africa. Hinata held out a hand and grabbed Temari's hand to calm her down.

"A kiss" Hinata smiled.

"Any kind of kiss?" he nodded. Temari caught what she was thinking and sighed. A lazy smirk on her face. "You sure?" she asked him. He nodded. 'hah, now I'll get kissed by a hottie... yeah' he thought. Hinata smiled at him. "Okay, Tem" temari turned around and Hinata leaned down a bit, bringing Temari's face closer. Sakura, Ino and Tenten were fear struck. Shikamaru and Kiba were staring at the two girls intensely and couldn't remove their eyes from them. Hinata finally kissed Temari who incidentally blushed and wrapped her arms around her friend's lower back. Hinata kissed her also on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Sorry... was that your first kiss?" she felt Temari nod, she groaned silently. She leaned in again. "I'm so sorry... I'll make it up to you" Temari giggled. Hinata turned around. "Was that enough for you?" Shikamaru was wonder-struck... he almost had drool dripping down his chin and a small trail of blood down one of his nasals. Kiba was actually heavily nose-bleeding. Temari burst out laughing.

"Shikamaru-kun??" the guy shook his head and came back to earth, he wiped his blood and his beginning trail of saliva. "I said if that was enough?" he nodded slightly. "I'm glad, now where in hell is that spawn of Satan?" Kiba began laughing at the nickname Hinata gave Sasuke. Kiba gave in.

"he's in the football field, not playing, you'll see the guy, he'll be surrounded by chicks. And talking about chicks, none of you hotties wanna be with me?" he said as he showed them his muscles. Hinata giggled as she saw Ino blush. She walked towards Ino. Shikamaru groaned and glared at Kiba. 'Now Sasuke will kill me 'cause this idiot told the girls about his whereabouts...fuck!'

"Talk to him for a while, it'll be fine, we'll come and get you" she said smiling. Ino nodded as she walked towards Kiba and began to chat with him. Tenten giggled at the face Kiba put on when Ino walked towards him.

"Hina... um... what was the kiss about?" Tenten asked kind of creeped out.

"I truthfully wasn't going to give my first kiss to a stranger so I decided to kiss Tem, and I'll make it up to her later. I doubt you wanted your first kiss to be given by a girl... I'm sorry tem" Tenten finally understood and laughed while Temari made Hinata stare at her. Sakura simply laughing all the while.

"It's fine... I-I don't mind... It wasn't with just any girl it was with you... so... I'm fine" she said smiling. Hinata smiled broader and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much! Anyway, Ten, Saku, we are not lesbians, just so you know... so don't be freaked out" Tenten rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"I know you aren't but that kiss shocked me...you two seemed into it!" she said giggling making the others laugh as well. Hinata's gaze drifted off to a guy sitting on the benches, 'watching' the game (more like watching the cheerleaders ass...) swarmed by girls. Hinata sighed.

"Stay here, I have to speak to that guy" she said with a smile and walked towards him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pass the ball!" Naruto was running with the ball until Neji took control of it. I was simply watching them every once in a while, since a piece of ass was shaking before me, come on, which guy in his sane minds would refuse that. I simply smirked as I felt the girls hug me and sit beside me. Soon the delicious piece of ass before me was blocked.

"hey what the hell!" I looked up and found a perfect hourglass figure. "New honey?" I asked as I stared at her face. She glared at me.

"Which honey? as far as I know I'm not your honey, and trust me I don't have enough bad taste to actually want to" she said smirking. "Now, I came here to talk to you so... please leave your bunch of bitches in mating season here and come with me for a second" I frowned. Such a hot body but it's not mine?! I stood up hesitantly, listening to the girls groan and glare at the new arrival. I walked with her to the back of the benches and towards the deserted baseball field. I leaned on the mesh fence and stared at her.

"If you didn't come to be one of my honeys then why are you here?" I asked not hiding my annoyance.

"Easy, I want to challenge you to a surfing competition" she said with a wide smile. I snorted.

"Come on honey, you may be hot and stuff but you are definitely not surfer material, you should consider something like modelling" I said with a smug smile. She rolled her eyes.

"You said that three years ago and I'm not budging this time, believe me I will keep on bugging you until you decide to accept" she said stubbornly. I sighed. She probably is trying to earn my approval... so I simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me kissing her. She gasped and tried to push me away but I kept her in place and took the change to slip my tongue in her mouth. She tasted delicious, a mixture between strawberries and vanilla. I smirked into the kiss when she began to submit and get into the kiss I only felt blinding pain afterwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What in the world is this freak thinking?! I came to challenge him not be one of his sluts! I began to act as if I was enjoying the kiss and when he stopped the resistance against me I kicked him right in his family jewels. I pulled away from him and spit. I wiped my mouth and glared at the thing on the floor, rolling around in pain.

"What in the world is your problem?!" I asked furious. He, with the help of the mesh fence, began to stand up and stared at me.

"okay... I probably deserved that... look, if all you wanted was my approval then I must say you got it ever since I saw you now go home with your friends and keep on playing your surfing game, you won't be able to beat ANBU any day soon so just give up. I'm offering you a once in a life time opportunity here, to become one of my honeys... hell you tasted good!" I gagged in disgust.

"God you are repulsive. Remember three years ago, a girl of fourteen came to ask you if she could join ANBU? She was Hyuuga Neji's cousin, and you denied her, saying that women can't surf... that I was fit for other things... things more like being a nude model..., remember?" I asked him, about to kill him. He looked away and pondered on it for a while. A little later he nodded.

"Yeah, I remember, the girl had a gorgeous body but her face could be fixed a bit... and her hair... god that bowl cut hair... please shoot me... so what about her?" he asked me. I groaned.

"GOD! You are an idiot! That girl was called Hinata! In other words I was that girl!! I came here to challenge you! To show you that girls can surf, and my friends and I are girls and I can guarantee you that we can beat your butts any day, any time!" I growled, finally wondering if he'd get the message. He stared at me blankly.

"I'll keep on saying you are more fit to be a nude model than a surfer, besides won't these things interfere in your balance on the board?" he said grabbing my breasts. I squeaked and unconsciously slapped him. He stared at me shocked.

"You are nothing more than a pervert! A disgusting, groping pervert! Well say what you want, my friends and me will beat you, and if you don't accept now trust me you will later" I yelled at him as I began to walk away. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back once again, kissing me again, tasting me all over. I pushed him away with all my strength. He stared at me smugly.

"Okay, I'll accept, on one condition." I warily stared at him.

"What is it?"

"If we win, you'll become my girlfriend and my servant" that thing made my blood boil. I clenched and unclenched my hands.

"Fine, but trust me you won't win!" I huffed as I walked back towards the girls. I touched my lips and knew they were swollen. At least he wasn't my first kiss...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor girl, her naivety will make her mine... well... poor her but lucky me... Hell that girl was hot... I guess I'll tell the guys about the challenge.

**New story! Well I know... it's so weird! I'm posting so many new stories! I'm surprised myself... well this is 'cause I want to post this stories, have them up already cause soon I'm starting school and I'll probably have to erase a lot of my computers info so my school work will fit... so.. yeah I know. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review please! **


	2. Acting strong and Poker night?

**XDDD OMG, guys! Your reviews rocked, so funny. I swear with each review I was laughing so hard. Most of you pointed out Sasuke being a perv, yeah, I know, kind of OOC, considering the guy is as stoic as you can go... but... it's funny and it adds a new touch to Sasuke. Besides he has all the things needed to be a professional playboy so... hehe. Anyways I'm SO happy you liked this story. I did realize it didn't have much surf, but I needed some introduction so hehe, this chapter also won't have much surf, but at the end there is a surf scene... so I'm progressing! **

**Disclaimer: I love surf, I love naruto, I love anime... that does not imply I created any of it. But I do love writing and that does imply I wrote this story and it is mine, as well as the plot!**

_**RECAP!**_

"_If we win, you'll become my girlfriend and my servant" that thing made my blood boil. I clenched and unclenched my hands._

"_Fine, but trust me you won't win!" I huffed as I walked back towards the girls. I touched my lips and knew they were swollen. At least he wasn't my first kiss..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Poor girl, her naivety will make her mine... well... poor her but lucky me... Hell that girl was hot... I guess I'll tell the guys about the challenge._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She kept on walking, the kiss(es) replaying over and over again, a pout on her lips as she approached the three of her friends. She saw them laughing and talking. She stared at the football ground and looked at her cousin, who was playing amazingly.

"Ugh... God..." her eyes closed and her fingers massaging her temples to avoid an upcoming head ache. Temari, Sakura and Tenten approached her with a smile.

"So... what did he say?" Hinata glared at Sasuke who was once again staring at the cheerleaders ass and she huffed.

"He accepted..." she said wanting to grab something hard and throw it at him.

"Hinata, watch out!!" she stared at Ino and then at a ball that came directly at her. She jumped and kicked it, aiming directly at Sasuke's head. The ball with extreme strength crashed against the mesh fence that protected the spectators. If only that mesh hadn't been there... Sadly the mesh protected Sasuke from a blow that could've knocked him out. Worst of all... he didn't even notice! She huffed again and walked towards the door where Ino was wide eyed.

"So... how was your chat with that guy... Kiba, was it?" Ino blushed lightly.

"OI! Are you okay?" Hinata turned to find a blue eyed blond staring at her. She groaned.

"Yeah... thanks for asking..." Tenten said sending Hinata a scolding look for groaning instead of answering. "Why are you so mad, the guy accepted didn't he?" Hinata glared at Tenten.

"Yeah, and now I'm more fuelled up for winning that ever" she said walking once again towards the building. Sakura stared at her.

"Hinata... what happened?" she turned to Sakura.

"Besides me wanting to rip off his... nuts?" she said containing the bad language.

"Hi-na-ta" Sakura said giving her a stern look. Hinata jumped up and down in a tantrum.

"Nothing! God! Leave me alone!" she said walking in the building once and for all. The blond soccer player came running towards them.

"Hey, is she okay?" Temari nodded.

"She's simply throwing a tantrum" she said with a smile while she pushed the other two girls towards the building entrance. In the way she stared at the ANBU tattoo the guy had on the side of his neck. "Y-you're an ANBU?" the guy nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I play soccer to distract myself but overall I'm more of a surfer than anything else" he said laughing. Temari smiled awkwardly.

"Hehe... um... bye!" She said quickly hiding her slight shock. The guy waved as Temari ran towards Sakura, Tenten and Ino who were waiting for her at the door. She ran past them.

"Temari, what's wrong??" Tenten said confused. Temari had a kind of sheepish smile which made the other girls run towards her.

"That guy..." the girls nodded "Is an ANBU member" they cocked an eyebrow and stared at her expecting more information.

"So...?"

"Did you see the strength of his kick? His biceps??" she said motioning them to think.

"Tem, there's nothing to fear, Soccer is different to surfing... they may have a lot of strength but not necessarily will he be so good at surf. Come on, Hinata must be waiting..." the blonde nodded, still thinking about that blond. She sighed and walked with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God!! I want to kill him! That wasn't supposed to go like that! He was supposed to accept the challenge but not try to kiss me or make a bet! Ugh! I hate that guy more than ever!! I kicked a rock on the parking lot and it bounced against another mesh fence. I walked outside this place. To think in half an year we'll be attending this High school... only half an year more of Middle School... I cursed myself. I didn't even tell him the date of the challenge! I was that eager on leaving! I sighed and walked outside the building complex, walking down the street, until I heard steps behind me. I didn't even turn, knowing the girls were running towards me. Unconsciously I was walking towards the skating park, knowing there was going to be my best friend and the person who is ALWAYS able to cheer me up.

"Hinata, damn. What was that back there?! You left us alone" I heard Sakura scold. I rolled my eyes and turn to her with a pout on my lips.

"Sorry..." I said regretfully...

"Why were you so pissed off?" I heard Tenten reason with me. I bit my lip.

"I hate Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yeah, honey, tell us something we don't know" Temari said laughing.

"The guy is an idiot! A groping, indecent pervert! He's a playboy and... and... a rapist! And I hope when he dies he goes to hell and... and..." I trailed off. I knew I sounded like a seven year old baby but I was mad... If I hadn't kissed Temari before he would've been my first kiss! Imagine! I was kissed by my arch-nemesis! How can I not be pissed off!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The girl is a hottie, a deliciously tasting, model-looking hottie. She's a total babe and I kissed her. God, she's like... an angel fallen from the heavens..." I said smirking at her taste. I stared at my friends.

"Sasuke... who the hell are you talking about??" I heard Neji ask. I laughed. He would probably kill me if he knew it was his baby cousin. I remember all right. It was like... three years ago or something.

_She came with Neji, he held his hands as if she was five or something. I was on the water, sitting on my board when I saw them arriving. I chuckled as I grabbed my board and swam towards the beach again. I felt the need to bother the tiny thing. She was small, a bowl-cut or something, indigo haired, violet/lavender eyes, fat cheeks, though kind of big boobs for her age. She was wearing a white shirt which seemed to be Neji's size, and a red and black board shorts. Neji looked around and laid down his board and I suppose hers as well. I walked out of the water and towards them, an amused smirk on my face. I almost burst out laughing then and there. So different. Nothing like Neji at all. Even if I was a guy I had to admit, neji was good-looking, all of my honey's said so and occasionally flirt with him, but this girl had no appeal at all. I could say plain but her eyes and hair made her stand out but nothing, besides her size of boobs was good. _

"_Oi, Neji, who is she your girlfriend?" I said stifling my laughter. I heard the guys burst out laughing as well as I cocked an eyebrow._

"_She's my cousin, idiot, and she wants to tell you something" he said pushing her slightly. The girl's cheeks combusted, and she lowered her head, her eyes covered by her bangs. I walked towards her, still stifling my laughter. _

"_Well shrimp, what do you want to tell me?" I said, staring at her fiddling with her fingers and turn towards the guys and Neji, occasionally. I rolled my eyes and patiently waited for her. Soon I was fed up. "For goodness sakes! If you want to tell me something then get on with it! I don't have all day for silly fan girls!" I saw her look up towards me, fear in her face. _

"_A-ano... S-S-Sasuke-sama... I... I-I... I-I came to a-a-ask you..." she kept talking but in an overly soft tone. I blinked. _

"_Oh come on, if you want to tell me something get rid of the foolish stuttering and in a normal tone, a tone were normal people can hear" I spat, already annoyed at the small thing. I saw Neji walk towards me, mad. I turned to him to find him glaring at me. _

"_Sasuke, don't treat her like that" He said dangerously. I cocked an eyebrow. _

"_Neji, I treat everyone like that, if you think just 'cause she's your cousin I will treat her differently you are wrong. Now, you, shrimp. Get on with what you were telling me" I said controlling my anger. _

"_IwantedtoaskifIcouldjoinyourgroup" I blinked. _

"_What? And say it in a normal speed, I'm not a freak, I can't understand even if you do" I saw Neji clenching and unclenching his hands, I smirked. _

"_She said if she could join our group, dammit! Stop intimidating her!" I stared at her in shock, when I saw her nod I burst out laughing. _

"_Oh come on... really?! Oh My god... Look, no offense... but Surf is for boys... truthfully I don't think girls can surf and If girls could miraculously surf I doubt you'd be one of the girl surfers... look at you! You fiddle with your fingers, you stutter, you don't look like a surfer at all, the only thing I know women surfers have is a good body and the only good thing about you is your boob size and I truly think that will affect your balance. And to top it all off you have to recur to your older cousin to ask me something as simple as that! Truthfully you would've been better if you were trying to talk to me 'cause you liked me. Gosh. Neji, if you'll bring someone to our group please use your common sense first and not bring things like this. Now if you'll excuse me I have some surfing to do" I saw Neji kneel before her, trying to cheer her up, as I saw small circles of sand getting wet beneath her. I saw small tears roll down her cheeks. I sighed. "Why don't you try nude modelling, that is more suit for girls" I said trying to mend my mistake a bit, I knew I was too harsh. I didn't look back and simply grabbed my board and walked towards the sea. _

If Neji knew that I, the one who shattered the small amount of self-confidence that shrimp had, am now trying to get her... I think he'd probably kill me... oh well.

"She's our new challenge" I said simply.

"One of the girls who were near the soccer court?" Naruto asked.

"Yes dobe, one of those girls. And the best of all I'll have a hot and delicious girlfriend by the end of the challenge" I said with eyebrows raised.

"Sasuke... you don't need a challenge to have girls... you already have your honeys, leave the poor girl alone" I glared at the dobe.

"Naruto, why have only honeys when I can have honeys and a new girl? Besides, they won't win" I said shrugging.

"They challenged ANBU?" Shino asked. I seemed amused, not always did Shino speak, but I nodded.

"Yeah, her and her little group" I laughed imagining how Neji would react.

"Oi, Sasuke really, you should consider to stop playing with the girls that like you" I turned to Naruto again.

"Yeah, sure, as if" I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto, when she's as hot as she was who wouldn't want her, truthfully, if I was her family I probably would have wet dreams about her every single night" I turned to Kiba who was smirking. Shikamaru nodded.

"yeah, a les piece of ass. Hot, is an understatement, but her girlfriends are babes as well" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Lesbian?"

"yeah, I asked her for a kiss in exchange for telling her where you were, she asked me if any, I nodded and she kissed one of her blonde friends. Nice scene actually, but I hoped for a little sugar for me, not her girlfriend" I turned to Neji who was laughing hysterically.

"Haha, Shikamaru... many girls wouldn't kiss you for all the gold in the world. Maybe she isn't even a lesbian" he said as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Won't you change?" I asked him, amused.

"No, I'm going back, to see my baby cousin. Come on Lee" he said, I stared at both leaving.

"Neji, Lee. What the hell? We have practice!"

"We know Sasuke, we'll skip today, I'm hungry Lee, come on, before those seven eat all the food... Also sasuke! it'd do you some good to research about her group a bit, before underestimating them!" he said for last time, walking in the building. I gritted my teeth. I really don't like it when my underlings treat me like that... what the hell, they even may be famous, but as I told that honey candy before, girls can't surf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata?" she stared at a red head with aquamarine eyes and a black cap turned back. He wore black baggy pants and a white sleeveless shirt carrying a skateboard. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she walked towards him and hugged him.

"Don't talk..." she asked him, before hiding her head in the crook of his arm. He blushed lightly and hugged her back.

"What happened?" he asked feeling wetness touching his chest. He stared at her and sighed. She was crying. Still taller than her he lifted her up and held her against him as he walked towards their home.

"no... I don't want to be there... just... stay still for a while..." she asked between sobs as he sat down on one of the edges of the bowl-complex. He saw the sun already setting, it was between 5:30 and 6:00. He held her tight against him, calming his own heart down. He finally opened his eyes to find curious violet eyes staring at him sweetly.

"Better?" she nodded. "What happened?" she sighed.

"I saw the jerk again after three-years... and... he kissed me... twice... and grabbed one of my breasts... and..." she looked down biting her lower lip. He closed his eyes and controlled his anger.

"Did you let him?" she shook her head furiously. "did you defend yourself?"

"I... kicked him in his family's jewels and... pushed him away hard and slapped him..." she said with eyes downcast. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, for she had sat down beside him.

"why did he do it? Did he tell you?"

"the kiss...he thought I was one of his new honeys... and the second kiss... I don't know why he did it..." he frowned.

"Your breasts?" she seemed wide eyed and covered herself making him laugh.

"Did he say why he groped your breast?" she ah-ed and nodded.

"He was pointing out whether I could balance myself on the board with these things" Gaara laughed.

"I also wondered that myself..." she pouted and smacked him softly.

"Meanie! It's not like I asked for these ... balloons... they simply grew like that! What am I supposed to do!" she said with a pout that melted him to goo. He hugged her, making her cock an eyebrow confused. "Gaara... what are you doing??...You never hug me... it's always me... so... what's wrong?" she said scared. He laughed.

"Nothing is wrong, I just... felt like hugging you. Look at the sunset... it's beautiful, isn't it?" she nodded.

"yeah... thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder, I got your shirt wet..." he smiled at her.

"It's fine... as long as I'm the only one you don't hide your true-self from, then everything is fine..." he said kissing her forehead.

"Gaara... you're acting weird, are you sure nothing is wrong? You don't have a fever or anything?" he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up..." he said teasingly. She tackled him to a hug.

"...lets go train tomorrow" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh?"

"Kick boxing... I want to train... and you're my teacher so..." she looked around biting her lower lip.

"I thought you hated it" she shook her head hastily.

"I didn't! I... I liked it... it felt good... that way I can take my anger off on the dummies and imagine they are that jack ass Uchiha Sasuke" she said unaware that she was still on him. Gaara turned away, hiding his blush.

"Um... Hina... eh... you're squishing me... I can't breathe" he said clearing his throat. She glared at him and punched him.

"I'm not that heavy! ...Am I?" he laughed.

"You are, you should go on a diet of something" she glared at him. 'Of course you're not...'

"Hmph. Come on, we have to get home..." she said standing up and dusting herself off, then holding a hand out for her friend.

"Hina..?" she turned to him, smiling.

"Yeah?" she tilted her head to the side slightly making him blush from the cuteness.

"Um, you don't always have to act strong you know... every once in a while crying is acceptable" she turned to him stunned.

"What?... wow... coming from the guy who told me I was a cry baby... wow..." she teased. "heh, I know, don't worry..." she said smiling, as she pulled him towards her house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God that chicken was good... thank you Hanako-sama!" Temari said as she stood up from her chair. A woman who looked a lot like Hinata smiled at her.

"It's fine guys, I'm glad that there are always a lot of people here... it was so lonely in Kyoto... being Hiashi's wife, I always had to eat with only Hanabi, Hinata and Hiashi, and since Hiashi is almost never here... well... it was lonely. I'm thankful that all of you guys are here, you always make the days more fun, and you truly make Hinata happy" Hanako said cleaning off her mouth. The four girls smiled sheepishly.

"Don't mention it, Hanako-sama" Ino said smiling broadly.

"Ino-chan, Temari-chan, what did I say about calling me Hanako-sama?" she said scolding them slightly, they sighed.

"Hai, hai, Hanako-obasan" she smiled. Temari sat down again.

"That's better. Also, speaking about that young lady... Where is Hinata? And Gaara-kun?" the girls smiled knowingly.

"um.. they'll be coming in a little while..." they said smiling. Neji caught that smile and looked at them warily. Lee smiled at Hanako.

"Thank you for the food, it was delicious, Hanako-sama" Hanako sighed.

"Lee, the thing about calling me Hanako-sama... also went for you. I think the only one who got it was Kankuro" she said sighing. Kankuro smiled broadly.

"hehe..." he said grabbing another piece of chicken.

"Oba-san?" she stared at Neji.

"Yes Neji-kun?" he bit his lip.

"Um... how have you felt lately?" he dared to ask, looking at her intently. She smiled.

"I've told you, silly boy, ever since we moved over here I've been better! I've felt more lively and the doctor says I've recovered amazingly. I still have to take care of myself but I'm much better, thank you for asking and worrying, you silly boy. Though stop worrying so much!" he smiled and nodded. A slam of the door announced an arrival.

"Mum? Guys?" Hinata asked as she entered the house, still holding Gaara's hand.

"There you are! I was wondering where in the world you were! Sit down, eat" Temari threw Gaara a knowing glance which made him blush. He mouthed a 'shut up' which made her giggle and smile at them innocently.

"Mum, and Hanabi?" Hanako smiled.

"That sister of yours is at her school, in a rehearsal for a play" Hinata widened her eyes.

"A play?" Hanako nodded.

"Yes, the play will be presented to family and friends in about a month, meanwhile she has long rehearsals and is driven home my Matsumoto-san... so she'll be home later. That kid... I swear she's following your steps, can you believe it she already wants to surf?" Hinata burst out laughing.

"Mum, is that the same Hanabi who is scared of the sea?" she said making the others laugh.

"So, how was your day guys?" Neji shrugged.

"Soccer practice..." Lee nodded.

"We learnt some new technology things" Kankuro said smiling. Hanako laughed.

"Really?" he nodded happily.

"We went to Neji's high school to challenge Uchiha Sasuke and his ANBU group!" Hinata said excitedly. Gaara squeezed her knee which made her jump up in pain. "Hey, it's true..!" he sighed. Neji and Lee almost chocked on their food.

"So you were the hot piece of ass he was talking about?!" Neji spat before thinking what he said, soon covering his mouth and asking Hanako for forgiveness. Lucky for him Hinata and Hanako didn't pay that much attention to his outburst.

"Don't worry... so honey... did he accept the challenge?" she nodded hastily.

"And we will make sure they go down. Sorry Neji, Lee" Tenten said smiling. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I remember, Uchiha Sasuke is Uchiha Fugaku's son right honey?" Hinata shrugged.

"Don't know, I suppose, consdering the have the same surname" she said simply.

"Remember? Your fathers old friend! They gamble together, I think he'll come tomorrow, they always come on Saturdays and play poker" Hinata widened her eyes.

"..." Her mother laughed.

"Well, thanks for the food Hanako-oba-san!" Kankuro said, licking his fingers clean, earning a smack from Temari,

"Don't do that in the table! Dammit! Sometimes It seems like you don't have manners" Hanako laughed.

"It's okay Temari-chan, let him. No one will scold him for that here" Temari blushed lightly in embarrassment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Fugaku, tomorrow poker at my house?" Hiashi asked.

"It's already tradition, I was thinking it'd be better if we invited Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Gai, Kakashi and Jirayia, how about it?" Hiashi nodded, smirking.

"I'm fine with it, but let's also invite Shibi, Tsume and Minato, they'll like it" Fugaku widened his eyes.

"He already came back from the US?" Hiashi nodded.

"Then I find it good" Fugaku said. "Oh... wait... shit! Mikoto told me yesterday I had to watch over Itachi and Sasuke, last time we left them alone they threw a party" Hiashi shook his head.

"Teenagers this days, I'm happy my daughtera behave well. I'd be happier if the eldest didn't surf but she keeps her side of the deal and her grades are excellent. A really good kid, Neji as well" Fugaku smiled.

"And your daughter's friends?" Hiashi sighed.

"It's amazing how I went from father of two to father of five, six, counting Neji" he said with another sigh. "But they are keeping up with the subject, very good grades, none lower than a B" he said with a small, little, tiny, microscopic smile. "But if you have to watch over them why not bring them over. You know, it'll do Neji some good to be in a house with some boys his age, and I'm sure Itachi can handle being with kids two years younger than him for a while. I'm sure Hanako would be glad, she spends most of the day alone with only servants and she is with company only until the kids come from school. Besides I don't think Hinata and her friends would get along badly with Sasuke and the other kids. They get along perfectly with Neji and Lee, who is a lot of times at home with Neji" he said convincing Fugaku. The Uchiha man laughed.

"I like the idea, we can talk to the others and tell them to bring their kids over" Hiashi nodded.

"The idea is really good. I have to leave now, but I'll talk to Hanako. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to be with adults instead of children all day" Fugaku chuckled.

"If only Mikoto was so docile, that woman may cook deliciously and be the best mother and wife but when it comes to staying still and only talking she gets desperate. Didn't I tell you most of the times she has to be at the elementary school? Right now she's organizing a play... they'll present it in a month or so. Thus I always have to be home early and take care of those little demons" Hiashi laughed.

"Little? Itachi is my height and I'm 6"3'" Hiashi said chuckling.

"And Sasuke grew, he's like 6"1'" Hiashi huffed.

"Imagine, and you call them little! I can call my second one little, Hinata is taller, she's like 5"9' or something of the sorts, but Sasuke is like Neji's height. Well I suppose that since those two are the same age..." Fugaku nodded. "Well, I have to leave or Hanako will kill me. See you tomorrow" he said with a last wave as he went towards his car and backed out of the Uchiha's entryway. Sasuke went down the stairs.

"Dad?" Fugaku turned to his son.

"Yeah, son?"

"So... tomorrow we'll be going to see the Hyuuga's?" he asked scowling, inwardly smirking. Fugaku nodded.

"I'll go to play poker and you and Itachi will go... cause your mother asked me to take care of you... now go upstairs and tell Itachi that he will come whether he wants to or not..." Sasuke faked a groan and nodded as he ran upstairs a smirk wide on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home!" Hiashi called out as he entered the house and laid down his suitcase.

"Welcome home, honey!" Hanako said as she walked quickly down the stairs and hugged her husband. "How was your business trip?" he kissed her cheek.

"It went just fine. I gave Fugaku a ride since his chauffeur got sick and didn't come to pick him up so I took him there. By the way, I invited him tomorrow for poker" Hanako smiled.

"That's not new honey, on Saturday's you guys always come to play poker, who else is coming?" she asked knowingly, making him laugh.

"You caught me, well, we're thinking Minato, Kakashi, Gai, Jirayia, Shikaku, Shibi, Inoichi, Chouza and Tsume" Hanako widened her eyes.

"Tsume as in Inuzuka Tsume?" Hiashi nodded. "yay! A girl, finally. You should consider telling them to bring their wives someday" He chuckled.

"I'll be sure to tell them that, also they'll bring their kids" Hanako smiled.

"I'm glad, Neji and Hinata will have fun. It's time for Hinata and the other girls to interact with other boys other than Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun, Neji-kun and Lee-kun" Hiashi nodded.

"I'm glad you like the idea. But don't tell them yet, at least not Hinata... I want it to be a surprise" Hanako nodded.

"Sure honey, come on, I'll heat your food up" he nodded as he went down the stairs with her.

"Humph... so they are coming tomorrow?" Lee nodded.

"I think it'll be a surprise for Hinata-chan alright, only it won't be a good one..." Neji nodded.

"We better not tell her or she'll be cranky all of what's left of today and tomorrow..." Lee stared at Neji from the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure?" Neji nodded.

"I know her too well. And she hates being angry when she's surfing" Lee sighed.

"I'll call my dad and tell him if I can stay over. Can you go ask you aunt?" Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"Lee... I don't even have to go ask, I already know the answer... they always say yes, I doubt today will be an exception" Lee glared at Neji. He threw his eyes in the air and sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it... god damn, you are annoying. Go and call him, the phone is in my room, I'll go downstairs and bring us some drinks in the way. What do you want?" Lee pondered on it.

"Milk" Neji nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:00 am.

"Sh! If mum catches me again she will scold me!" Hinata yelled at them in a whisper. They giggled. The stairs creaked again. "Girls!" they stopped giggling and finally were down the stairs. Hinata walked towards the back glass sliding door and opened it as silently as she could. She went out with her board and waited outside for the girls who did the same thing. They rushed towards the neighbour house and left the boards leaning on the back porch and entered the house and went up the stairs and in a room that had a lavender door. They giggled and entered the room and woke Ino up.

"Ugh? Girls what are you doing here?" Temari smirked.

"Tenten checked the meteorology thingy yesterday and the tide today morning will be high, up until 9:00 am or something, thus, we have like 4 hours of big waves to ride!" she said grinning happily.

"Yeah now move your tight butt and put your swimming suit and walk down those stairs, we'll be waiting outside while we wax the boards" Sakura said grinning.

"Gosh you girls are too surfing fans!" Tenten glared.

"You are too so don't come speaking about being surfing fans! We are surfers! We are supposed to love surfing!" ino sighed and got out of the bed. Hinata pushed her towards the bathroom, but Ino pulled her in.

"Oh no, this time if I'm going down your going down with me. You won't swim today with a shirt, nor a tank top. You'll use short board shorts today and a cute bikini. So, off goes the shirt, and here, I'll lend you one of my board shorts" Hinata groaned.

"not fair! Temari! Help me!" Temari shook her head.

"nope, Ino has a point, show off those legs! I'll help!" that was all said before all girls fought against Hinata to take the shirt off, finally they won and Hinata was only wearing her bikini. She sighed and took her board shorts off. Ino grinned and searched for a red or pink board short, finally finding a ruby red one with pink flowers, which matched her black bikini. Hinata sighed and put it on.

"now... lets go down... if I get cold I blame you girls!" they giggled.

"Hina... it's summer! Yesterday was our last school day before Summer vacations! Therefore it is not cold and you know it!" Sakura said with a grin. Hinata pouted.

"Humph! I'll be down stairs" the girls followed her and closed Ino's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"yes! Look at those waves!!" Hinata squealed, already her mind off the topic of wearing only bikini and short board shorts. She sat in the sand with the wax on her hand as she began rubbing it on the board.

"Did you remove the old wax already?" she nodded.

"Who do you think I am, an amateur?" she said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, miss expert! When we came we still had to teach you tricks so don't act so expert on me now" Ino, having recently arrived, said with an eyebrow cocked.

"I also taught you guys some tricks so you girls also aren't so experts yourself!" She said laughing.

"Hey girls, mind if we join you?" they turned to Neji and Lee.

"How did you know we were coming down here?!" Hinata asked, partly annoyed, partly eager.

"Cause you are too obvious little cous. Come on. My board's already waxed, come on" she smiled and walked in the sea. They began paddling in and a big wave came towards them, they duck dived and went deeper in the sea. Once they saw the wave they began paddling in the direction the wave moved and then back paddled a bit to catch the best part of the wave. At that part she forgot of her cousin and simply popped up, standing on the board, she rode the wave at the pocket and when it became bigger she tube rode the wave, finally coming out the other end, she turned and carved sometimes until the wave disappeared bit by bit, she sighed and did another duck dive, to get in the mood.

"How's the water?!" Temari asked. Hinata simply held up her thumb and wiped the water off her face.

"I love the sea" she came beside Neji who smiled at her,

"You've improved greatly little one" she smiled and splashed some water at him.

"yeah, but I'm not so little any more"

**Wuff... gosh... I don't know why but I was holding my breath during most of the surfing scene... I suppose its cause since I'm writing it I can imagine it perfectly... It gets my adrenaline pumping! Well not so much surf in this chapter, but I'll write more surfing scenes next chapter. Eleven pages... humph considering what I was originally planning to write this is quite a bit, I'm happy. Well I hope you guys enjoyed. I know, a bit of gaahina here, if you get doubts about the pairing go to the top of the page, the characters there are the pairing, just in case. So basically there will be a bit of side gaahina, probably unrequited who knows, it depends on you. Right now I'm not focusing much on romance but just so you guys know earlier on I will ask you guys for side pairing ideas, cause I really don't know... I can write many and I like many so... you tell me. Also, I can't wait for the next chapter! I have a feeling you guys will like the beginning of the poker gamers arrival. Well, bye bye Review honeys! **

**Sasuke: why did you make me a pervert?**

**HC: did you even read the top A/N?**

**Sasuke: nope... never do, never will...**

**HC: no wonder, go and read it**

**Sasuke:...boring... neh... **

**HC: lazy ass... you beat Shikamaru in that department. **

**Sasuke: -glares- **

**Gaara: -smacks Sasuke- **

**Sasuke: what was that for?!**

**HC: don't yell at my boyfriend!**

**Sasuke: ...?**

**HC: I bought him in an auction -hugs Gaara- **

**Gaara: -sighs- I prefer hinata...**

**HC: I know... poor you... **

**Sasuke: review!!**

**HC: please! ...idiot! Forgot your manners!**

**Sasuke: shut up -sighs-**


	3. Harrasment trouble and panic

**I'm so glad you guys liked the past chapters, I hope you'll like this one even more! I had fun writing this though the introductions are slightly boring. Not much to say but thank you for all the reviews, favourite alerts and story alerts! You guys rock. Wheat else can I say... sorry for taking so long, homework and exams are killing me though I'm in a week-long break that is still filled with homeworks. Gosh I hate teachers... Anyway, i'm sorry but I still wrote it and here you go. I do not own Naruto, guys, so be happy. Anyway, enjoy!**

"I love the sea" she came beside Neji who smiled at her,

"You've improved greatly little one" she smiled and splashed some water at him.

"yeah, but I'm not so little any more"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked out of the sea and plopped down on the sand. 09:58. She'd been surfing for way too long. She closed her eyes and sighed as she panted, trying to regain her breath. She heard the girls laughing and the boys as well. She felt warmth beside her and she turned to Gaara.

"Tired?" he asked cutely. Hinata grinned.

"It was worth it" she said with a heavy breath. Gaara took advantage of her open mouth and plopped a cinnamon and brown sugar poptart in her mouth. She squealed and quickly took it with her hand and stuck her tongue out.

"Oops... forgot to tell you it was hot" he said with a sheepish smile that made her giggle as she, carefully, took a bite of the sweet treat.

"Delicious" she said savouring the pastry. He smiled and continued eating his banana cupcake. She smirked and bit his muffin, stealing a small piece as she grinned broadly. He glared at her.

"Hey! That's mine! It's the last one!" she danced lightly and laughed.

"Poor you, then. But they're good" she said with eyebrows raised.

"Your mother made them. The cook left to shop. Still up for the kickboxing session?" she sat up and stared at him curiously.

"Why do you even ask? You already know the answer!" she said before standing up and dusting the sand off her bottom. Gaara stood up and pulled her arm and pushed her in the house. Hinata smelled the air and almost moaned due to the scent. It was heavenly.

"Mum! What are you cooking?" she said curiously. She heard a light hearted giggle and a chuckle.

"Hinata!" she stared at her father who was laughing and hugging her mother who was blushing. She sighed.

"Dad... are you harassing mum again?" she asked warily, lightly glaring at her father who sheepishly gave a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. Her mother laughed.

"Honey, leave your father alone... he hasn't been here for a while. I'm making some pastry... well since your father's friends are coming over to play poker. So I made some muffins, cake, meat pockets and some things of the sorts, plus the actual meal- that is a secret so don't even bother in asking little lady" Hinata giggled sheepishly.

"You know me too well" she said with a grin. "Anything for breakfast?" her mother pointed at the table where various different things were laid out. Rice, chinese buns, fish, miso soup, waffles, bacon, pupusas(courtesy to her father's trip to El Salvador), pancakes, muffins, oeufs à la Benedictine, pain au chocolat (chocolate bread), fresh strawberry mouse... mmm... pop tarts... She smiled and grabbed a glass and poured in milk and grabbed four pop tarts. Her mother's face dropped slightly as she glared softly at Hinata.

"Honey why do you always pick the most unhealthy thing?" she asked slightly pouting as Hiashi simply laughed at the simple argument. Hinata smirked.

"You're the one who puts them in the toaster and lays them on the table, if you didn't make them I'd probably not eat them" she said smiling. Hiashi burst out laughing.

"She's got a point Hanako..." she pouted.

"But... I know she loves it... but I thought that when she saw the other food she'd choose the other things" she said with a 'sad' look. Hey, who do you think Hinata learnt manipulation and puppy face from? Hinata laughed.

"You know I love all that but I'm going to kickboxing class and I can't eat too much" her mother sighed and smiled.

"You silly kid. Don't think I didn't know you were out since 5:00 am..." she grinned sheepishly again.

"I thought you wouldn't realize it..." she said rubbing her neck. Her mother laughed and kissed her forehead and ushered her out.

"Gaara-kun, please take care of her, she's so clumsy, and I'm afraid that she isn't eating as much as she should" she turned to her mother.

"I'm eating four pop tarts mom.. not only that but that is a light breakfast for me... are you trying to fatten me up and cook me or what?" she asked teasingly, her father still laughing. Gaara nodded.

"I'll take care of her Hanako-oba-sama... Hiashi-oji-sama Ja, itekimasu" they both called out behind them a "Iterashai!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girls?" the four ladies turned to Neji and Lee who stared at them seriously.

"Yes Neji?" Tenten asked.

"What happened yesterday?" they rolled their eyes.

"nothing, she simply challenged the Uchiha, that's all" they stared at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Suuure, spill" they looked down and spilled everything, from the flirting of Kiba and Shikamaru to the kiss between her and Temari to Hinata kicking the ball so hard it almost broke the mesh. Neji was wide eyed, and along with Lee he had a small amount of blood at was dripping from his nose. Hinata and Temari... hearts could almost place themselves in their pupils while they imagined it, disgusting the girls.

"Perverts..." they muttered as they looked around. "Speaking of Hinata, where is she?? I don't remember her telling us she was going elsewhere" Ino said as she looked around again. The other girls nodded and frowned.

"She always tell us where she is going" Temari added. Neji chuckled.

"She's probably inside, I saw her enter the house with Gaara, who actually fed her pop tart" he said slightly fuming. The girls giggled.

"Aw! So cute!" the girls squealed. Almost everyone in the house was aware of Gaara's crush on Hinata, it was such a sweet puppy love. The only one who wasn't aware was the ever clueless Hinata and Hiashi who thought it was simply brotherly love... how naïve _(A/N xDDDD ROTFLMAO)_ And everyone in the house, except Neji of course, supported Gaara's love towards Hinata and found it so cute when he blushed around her and got protective... actually Neji got over-protective himself but... the idea of a crush never went through their minds. Its Neji! He won't fall for Hinata, he's too much about decency and even if in Japan cousin x cousin was allowed, he considered it wasn't decent so the idea of him being in love with her was out of the question.

"Kids!! Come in! It's breakfast time!!" The girls laughed and ran out of the water and laid their boards on the floor followed by them running towards the house. Neji and Lee took it more calmly and walked out of the water, doing the same thing the girls did and walked calmly towards the house.

"hanako-oba-sama?" Hanako turned to Ino.

"Yes Ino-chan?" Ino pouted softly.

"Hanako-oba-sama do you know where Hinata left to?" Hanako giggled.

"Yes, she went to kickboxing session with Gaara" the girls widened their eyes.

"I thought she didn't like it" Temari said softly, the other girls turned to her and nodded.

"Well apparently she did, 'cause she left with Gaara happily" the girls smiled and Neji frowned.

"Hanako-oba-sama... don't you think Gaara's been spending awfully way too much time with Hinata-chan" Hanako giggled again.

"So? Are you jealous Neji-chan?" Neji blushed. "Do you think she'll be stolen away and you won't be able to be with her any more?" the girls burst out laughing at Neji's face and almost began rolling on the floor laughing.

"...You know what Hanako-oba-sama? Forget I even said anything" everyone laughed, including Lee. The girls couldn't stop laughing.

"You were so pwned!" he glared at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay... raise your leg a bit" Hinata did as she was told as she stood before Gaara. He corrected her posture and raised his arms that had the pillowy kicking cushion. "Okay now, give me ten of those" Hinata nodded as she began kicking the cushion non-stop. Gaara raised his arms. "Good girl, well done. Let's take a break" she panted but nodded nonetheless. He pulled her to a railing where they sat down. "Stay here I'll bring us some water" she nodded, still breathless. She diverted her gaze and found several gazes directed towards her. She sighed. She saw a guy who walked towards her, glancing back to his group of friends and showed two thumbs up. The guys grinned and did the same to him. Hinata wanted to be swallowed by the earth right there. The guy stood beside her.

"Hey honey... you alone?" Hinata smiled and softly shook her head no. "If you're not alone then why would he leave such a doll unattended" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She gently slipped out of his grip and smiled awkwardly.

"He's just bringing some drinks" she said softly, trying not to get the boy mad.

"... then why don't you ditch him and come with us?" she softly, once again, shook her head no. "Okay then, bitch! Why would you dress like that if you wanted to be like that, you whore" she widened her eyes and the words seem like they stung.

"Man, buzz off, she's with me. Have a problem with that?!" Hinata didn't think about the voice of her saviour since she was concentrating in not crying before the jerk who just insulted her. She felt a pressure on her shoulder, she turned slightly and turned to see the guy she just didn't want to see.

"Sasuke" she said shocked. He flashed her a sexy smirk that for some strange reason made her heart skip a beat. _'My hatred for him must be growing... that must be why...'_

"Oh...Uchiha-sama... I... we... didn't know about it... I'm so sorry" Sasuke shoot him an ice cold glare.

"... It's not use asking me for forgiveness... why not apologize to the beautiful lady?" the boy rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry, miss, I... wasn't aware of what I was saying. I apologize" Hinata nodded, still slightly shocked about the fact that she was called a bitch and a whore... in the same phrase! And that Sasuke had appeared and hadn't been a total ass... but a relatively decent person. _'I think I'm going crazy... Uchiha Sasuke is physically and Psychologically incapable of not being a jerk'_ Once the other guy left Sasuke approached Hinata and, leaning on the railing as well, he brought his thumb to Hinata's cheek and wiped the traces of the beginning of her tears. He smiled at her warmly.

"Tears don't suit a girl as pretty as you" Hinata for a second felt as if entranced by Sasuke but soon woke up from the daze. She drew away.

"_What are you doing here Uchiha?_" she hissed. He chuckled and faked hurt.

"Aw... do you know how much this indifference of yours hurts me Hinata-chan...?" she glared at him.

"Sure... and now you want to be nice. Maybe it would've gone better if you hadn't been such a jerk in past years" he cocked and eyebrow and sexily leaned into her, whispering into her ear.

"Maybe I was just trying to hide my obvious love for you" Hinata felt a shiver shake her frame and she even had to stabilize herself due to it. He chuckled a sexy chuckle that made a hue of pink taint her cheeks. "You know... you surely did grow up into a beautiful lady" she turned to him with hopeful eyes but soon shook every single emotion left her eyes and face.

"This won't help you into making me lower my guard and let you win" he chuckled again.

"You're funny honey. Hey, that rhymed!" she glared at him as he cleared his throat and put on his serious mask "yeah about that, I'm waiting for my new girlfriend you know?" she glared at him with all her might. Sasuke diverted his gaze a bit and stared at a red head that approached them. He saw the glare the redhead sent him and he took it as a sign to leave. He pushed slightly the railing with his back and stood up, he began to walk away until he stopped and turned slightly to Hinata.

"See you around, _honey_" and with that he left. Hinata turned her gaze to Gaara who came towards her, slightly annoyed.

"What was the Uchiha doing near you Hinata?" she glared at Sasuke's back.

"Stalking me" he nodded.

"here you go, I couldn't find some normal water but I did find your favourite flavoured water bottles, so... here- Lemon, your favourite" she smiled at him cutely, which made him blush softly, and took the bottle he offered to her. She opened it and slowly drank the cool liquid. She exhaled.

"Thank you so much Gaara-kun" he nodded and opened his own. "You know Gaara-kun... I've never tried strawberry before... how about you let me drink a sip" he widened his eyes by a fraction and unconsciously nodded. She smiled at him again and replaced her water for his. She drew the transparent pink liquid closer to her lips and drank a sip. She moaned. Gaara had to resist a nosebleed due to the soft, unknowingly(by her) sexy noise. "It's delicious! But... not as good as my lemon water" he nodded absently as he controlled his mind, avoiding bad images from flowing into his mind. Soon an interesting thought flew into his mind. _'Indirect kiss'_ he saw her stand up and grab his wrist.

"Come on! It's already 2:50 pm... we need to get home. Gaara nodded and, after taking his jacket and lending it to her(it was "cold"according to Gaara AKA- you're showing too much skin, cover up) followed after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bo-oring!" Temari said loudly as she channel surfed. (xD)

"Who would've thought if Hinata wasn't here it'd be so quiet?" Sakura asked as she filed her nails. Tenten nodded and stared at the ceiling.

"Tadaima!" the girls all jumped up and walked(cough- ran –cough) towards the door.

"Where were you guys?!" Ino yelled.

"Yes!! We've been waiting for a long time and due to you we've been bored!!" Tenten said as she twirled a kunai with her fingers. Hinata sighed.

"We were out exercising" she said softly as she entered the house and let go of Gaara's hands. The girls turned to Gaara and saw his disappointed expression and cocked their eyebrows... consequence: Gaara went red. Think of a tomato exploding, something like that.

"Well... I'm bored... there's nothing to do" Ino said as she remembered why they were so bored in the beginning... which still didn't change even if Hinata arrived.

"... hinata?" she turned to Ino with a wary expression.

"Yes Ino-chan?" Ino smirked.

"What do you think of shopping?" Hinata rubbed her chin and shrugged.

"Not too fan of it, why?" Ino chuckled evilly, enlightening Temari, Tenten and Sakura of her plans. Soon all of them were chuckling evilly and eyeing Hinata.

"Girls... why are you looking at me like that for?" They neared onto Hinata and once close enough they locked arms with her and carried her out the door. The door closed and opened once again.

"Gaara, come here, you'll carry the bags for us" Gaara was pulled outside by Temari... and they were never seen again... yeah right! Just kidding, neh, they arrived at Hinata's most hated place... The MALL...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh My God! This shirt is so cute!! I love it!" Hinata wanted to be crawl into a hole and stay there... she had been wandering around that... accursed place ever since she returned from her kickboxing session... The girls had pulled her into every single store, and she meant that literally, how in the world they were still full of energy and happy was a mystery to mankind.

"...I can't take this any more!!" she yelled and pulling her arm out of Ino's fierce grip she fell down on the floor. She maintained herself there. The girls widened their eyes and blinked.

"Hina-chan?" Hinata frantically looked in every direction for a way out. ...It was an understatement to say she HATED the Mall... a true understatement... Temari sighed and stared at Gaara.

"Gaara... go fetch her" the poor redhead simply glared at his sister and sighed, already approaching the desperate girl and pulled her up, he walked over to the other girls.

"...Will you torture her any more?" the girls laughed.

"We are not torturing her... we want to buy her nice clothes" Ino said staring at her fingernails.

"Besides, Hanako-oba-san said Hiashi-oji-san's friends were coming over and you should dress like a girl not like a wannabe boy" Sakura added with a wiggle of her index finger as a way of saying 'no, no'. Hinata sighed.

"Dammit..." she mumbled and glared at her friends.

"Come on... good girl, lets buy you a nice casual dress" Hinata walked behind them, head hung low in defeat. Gaara rubbed her back and she turned to look at him, almost pleading him to save her. He chuckled.

"Everything will be fine, it's just one dress... not a death row walk" she glared at him with all her might.

"Yeah, as far as you know..." she muttered under her breath, making Gaara continue laughing. The girls were inwardly grinning for they loved the couple those two made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke, Itachi, are you two ready?" a groan and a pair of footsteps resounded as the stairs announced a new pair of occupants in the house's lobby. Fugaku looked up from his tie tying and stared at his two sons dressed in black slacks and casual dress shirts. Fugaku smiled. "Nice clean up, you two, almost like totally different persons. Come on, lets go" Itachi grabbed his iPOD and walked out the door, after grabbing his coat. Sasuke grabbed his jacket and walked out, his hands in his pockets and Fugaku grabbed his coat and closed the door. He pressed the 'unlock' button of his car keys and Itachi opened the door, letting himself in and closing it. Sasuke did basically the same thing but instead of the passenger seat her took the back seat. Fugaku prayed that the night would carry on with no problem at all... but hell was he in for a wild ride.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This one is adorable!" Tenten squealed as she twirled Hinata around once again. A black and amethyst dress with details in silver dressed the body of Hinata. It was strapless and it had a slanted hem that at the right side ended at her mid-thigh and at the left side at her mid-calf. It was made of black silk and chiffon petticoat. It was skin tight down to the beginning of the thigh. It had a lighter violet obi in the waist, tied in the back by a big bow. The threads were bright violet and silver and the background of the dress was in black silk. The details basically formed the shape of geraniums. At the black silk hem(not the violet chiffon hem) you would find a very delicate design in black lace, as well as in the upper hem of the dress, just over her breasts. Also the dress had a pretty good emphasis in the cleavage. They complimented it with a black and silver choker with embedded amethysts and black long earrings and the end with a small onyx and amethyst. In her forearms she had black fishnet-like gloves and violet and black high heeled sandals, strapped at the back by a small strap.

"It doesn't suit me... look at my hair and eyes... doesn't go together" the girls looked at each other.

"I've always wanted to see Hina with blackish hair even if her hair now goes well..." Tenten said as she stared at the other three girls. They frowned slightly and soon turned to Hinata.

"Uh-uh, no- My hair is mid-night blue no matter how you look at it- you will NOT dye it!" Gaara simply chuckled. Ino rolled her eyes.

"We will simply put you a wig, I wanted to see you with short hair for once" the others nodded. Hinata closed her eyes tight and closed her fists.

"Nope. Let's try another dress, okay?" the girls turned to one another and shook their heads.

"We're taking it, come on, we have our dresses ready!" Temari and Sakura squealed as they rushed to the counter, Hinata about to commit suicide and Tenten and Ino satisfied with their work.

"Don't you think it's too... formal for a simple gambling night? You know I can use a simple skirt and shirt" Hinata reasoned. The girls turned to each other.

"...She has a point" Sakura, reasonably, pointed.

"...But we're still taking the dress!" Tenten countered with a glare. Sakura laughed.

"Of course silly! I mean when will she find a dress as cool as this one?!" Hinata almost thanked the heavens before that line, she pouted.

"Well you two, hurry up. We have to go to the other shops. Does everyone have decent clothes?" they all nodded.

"We only needed dresses... but skirts we all have- except little miss tomboy" Hinata scratched her cheek.

"Hehe... what can I say... shorts and pants are comfier" the girls turned to her unbelieving.

"What?! Skirts are waaaaaay better" Ino said with a smug look. Hinata sighed.

"Can we just buy a freaking skirt or even better, one of you lend me one" Tenten raised her hand.

"Girls... I have a problem... I don't have a skirt..." the girls turned to Tenten.

"Dammit! Okay, lets go, no Hina, we can't lend you one, you and Ten are the tallest ones... they'd be too short for you two. Now lets go" Temari pulled the two girls towards another store, after placing the dresses in Gaara's shopping bag filled hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad... how long till we get there?" Fugaku growled and stared at Sasuke from the mirror.

"Sasuke, how many freaking times will you ask the same thing?! We left the house 15 minutes ago!!" Itachi looked up from his cell phone and turned to his watch.

"16 minutes 25 seconds" he corrected with a bored expression. Sasuke glared at Itachi and turned to the side, staring out the window. Curiously his eyes caught sight of a big mansion in the beach, cars of all his friends parents were there. He could see all his friends outside the house talking to Lee and Neji. He chuckled and sat up straight, already aware that they had arrived. "Father... can I call some friends over?" Itachi asked curiously, staring at Fugaku. Fugaku almost banged his head in the steering wheel in frustration and sighed.

"Is the house mine?" Itachi pouted.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask Hyuuga-sama... sheesh... stingy!" Fugaku chewed on his lip to contain his exasperation and pulled over, near Tsumi's car. He finally turned off the engine and exhaled loudly. He heard his two sons open the doors to each of their seats and close them again. He took out the keys and got off.

"God... what did I do to deserve them?!" he asked in a murmur. Itachi and Sasuke snickered and hi-fived when their father entered the house.

"Nice, little brother, I wouldn't have been able to do it any better" Sasuke smirked.

"Haha, well, I guess we should go inside greet the adults and get out, right?" Itachi chuckled.

"Knowing dad, he wants us... like... 60 metres away from him. Well lets go in and cause a 'good' expression" Itachi said with a very, and I mean EXTREMELY, evil smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...That..." Temari began, gaping.

"... is..." Ino continued, almost drooling.

"...amazing!" Sakura finished. Tenten and Hinata sighed.

"Now you understand my grief?" Hinata asked Tenten. The brunette sadly nodded.

"Remember me to never allow me to be one of the test subjects" Hinata pouted.

"hey! You know that would imply I'd be the subject again!" Tenten shrugged.

"Hey, it's either you or me" Hinata pouted.

"Okay girls lets go. I'm going to pay, stay here for a second" Temari said once again. Gaara went with her to avoid any soon-to-be blood-shed...basically a very bloody nose.

"Tenten... don't you think it's too short?" Tenten laughed.

"hell yeah! I'm glad they chose mine to be below the knees! How aren't you freezing?" Hinata glared at her.

"Who said I wasn't" Tenten laughed even harder, catching Ino's and Sakura's attention.

"What's so funny?" they asked curiously. Tenten simply laughed even harder making Hinata pout and blush a bright red.

"Okay, ready. Let's go. We'll have to enter through our secret passage" Temari said sighing. "I just talked to Kankuro, everyone is already there. Come on" the girls sighed and hurried up outside the shop, knowing they had to get there soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey man, what's up?" Naruto hi-fived Sasuke and the other guys waved or nodded at their leader. Sasuke laughed and turned to his brother, who was calling his friends since Hiashi allowed him to.

"This is gonna be sweet" Sasuke muttered as he stared at his brother closing the cell-phone and opening it again.

"Sasuke... um... about the girls yesterday..." Sasuke turned to Neji and Lee.

"Yeah? What about them?" Neji took in a big breath and exhaled.

"Um... they aren't lesbians... and please don't take to mind their challenge" Lee turned to Neji panicked.

"Neji, I don't think that's a good idea...they'll kill you!" Neji gulped.

"please... forget about it" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Neji-chan, pal, who do you think you're talking to? You know how hard that hottie had to work to get me to accept the challenge?" Neji swallowed his anger at the nickname 'hottie' for his cousin and continued his pleading.

"Please!" Sasuke chuckled.

"no way, unless you tell us who she really is, I'll consider it" Sasuke knew he had just pinned Neji against a wall.

"Um... h-hey, how a-am I supposed to know? Right Lee?" Lee nodded hastily. The guys turned to one another.

"Man, what's up with you two?" Naruto asked confused.

"yeah, normally you two are cool, slightly eccentric but cool" Shino said with eyebrows cocked. Neji and Lee could count their time in earth- they knew Hinata's anger a little bit too well...

"Okay... shit! The 'hottie' you're talking about is my cousin, okay?!" the guys pondered on it for a second.

"I thought you only had one cousin! That big-chested chick from some years ago!" Kiba added. Neji bit his lip to contain his anger once again.

"Yeah, well that's her..." he said with a tightly clenched jaw.

"Wow... she truly changed" Shikamaru said blowing out the latest puff of his cigarette.

"I'm glad you told us the truth Neji-chan" Sasuke said grinning, fully aware that the -chan and the ways the guys were speaking about Hinata were driving him crazy. "now... nope, I won't back from the challenge. She truly is cute now, you know?" Neji held back his fist and Lee simply tried to calm him down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phew! Finally in! Why don't you tell your Dad to make some stairs in this side, you know how hard it is to go from the tree to the balcony?" Ino said dusting herself off. Hinata nodded.

"I'll tell him, this is truly tiring me out" she said softly, until she squealed due to Temari and Sakura pulling her inside her room.

"come on! We need to change! Also, Ino-chan, you don't mind using one of my skirts, right?" the blonde shook her head.

"As long as it isn't red it's okay" Sakura nodded.

"Okay, let's go. Tenten, get dressed with Hina!" Tenten sighed and nodded, fully weak due to the sprint they had to do. Hinata pulled out the mid-thigh grey and black denim skirt. She searched in the bag for a violet off-the-shoulder, short(like... just below the ribs), short-sleeved shirt that said 'WARNING- Hot Stuff' in neon yellow writing. And underneath a sleeveless neon purple tank-top that reached an inch below her navel, a slightly bit over her skirt, showing a tiny bit of skin. She put on her black fishnet fingerless gloves and her black and white converse. On top she added a black short (rib-low) jacket. Tenten had placed on the bed some neon purple "thick"(referring to the diameter of the edge of the earring not as in high density and thus high weight) hoop earrings. Hinata sighed and stared at the mirror.

"I hate this..." Tenten laughed.

"You look good. Definitely attention catching" Hinata pouted.

"I hate skirts" HInata murmured, Tenten hugged her.

"I know, I know, I do too but I'm here, am I not?" Tenten wore a turquoise ruffle layered skirt with a black and brown striped long-sleeved shirt underneath a slightly darker brown short-sleeved shirt that had a cute monkey face. She added a pair of low-heeled brown and turquoise flip flops and she took some tear-drop shaped earrings with a small tear-drop shape in the middle cut out in sea green and brown, almost striped.

"Ready?" Hinata nodded but pondered on it for a second.

"You don't think this is too girly for me?" Tenten laughed at the question.

"Trust me hun, you look good in both girly and boyish. How do I look?" Hinata cat-whistled and licked her lips in a teasing fashion.

"sizzling hot" they both laughed and Tenten hit Hinata softly. Hinata stuck out her tongue smiling showing that she was kidding. "Okay, okay, really good. Hey... so... have you talked to Lee?" Tenten's face ignited. Hinata couldn't contain her laughter.

"I can't believe all of you have fell in love since you came here and I haven't. I haven't fallen in love, even once" Tenten patted Hinata's head and smiled.

"Don't worry, you will, eventually, you can't force yourself to do so..." Hinata nodded like a good child.

"Come on, let's go, those three will be furious" Tenten nodded softly and followed the younger girl outside, a big smile plastered on her face.

When they reached the hallway they met Sakura, Ino and Temari. Temari was wearing a knee-high black skirt and a white and grey tank top that said 'Look, but don't touch'. She was also wearing black stilettos and black bow-shaped earrings.

"You two look so cute!! We did a totally amazing job!" she said squealing. Ino and Sakura were squealing as well.

Sakura was wearing her always favourite red colour. She wore an off-the-shoulders ivory white pullover and a red mid-thigh skirt with white mid-thigh socks with diamond-pattern and red ballet slippers. She was also wearing small ruby earrings and a pair of red ball bracelets. She grinned. Ino, instead, wore a blue mid-thigh skirt as well with silver tights and then glittery blue ballerina slippers. She also wore a baby-blue short sleeved shirt with colour degradation (begins with very light blue and gets darker and darker until it reaches blue). She had on white and blue ball necklaces and a pair of light blue bracelets in her left hand. She smiled wide and posed for them.

"What do you think?" the girls all smiled and placed two thumbs up. "Aww you're so adorable! Lets go" the girls went down the stairs and were received by delicious scents. They saw Hanako holding some cards along with Hiashi, Inoichi and Gai. There were some other people they didn't know but supposed they were Hiashi's friends.

"Daddy, Mommy" Hinata greeted softly and politely. She saw her parents raise their gaze and widen their eyes.

"Girls! You finally arrived!" Hanako stood up and turned the cards upside down and walked to the girls. "Honey... you're wearing a skirt and girly things!" Hinata pouted.

"I was made to use skirt and these things. Though I balanced it a bit with my gloves and converse" she said smiling widely. The girls laughed.

"You're still the same. Well, come on girls, let me introduce you to your father's and my friends" the girls followed Hanako who sat down and stared at the people in the table. "I hope you didn't dare look at my hand, right?" the others looked away suspiciously but all laughed. Hiashi motioned for Hinata to walk towards him and kiss him in the cheek. Hinata sighed but eventually did so. Didn't her father realize she was older now?!

"Guys these are my girls, this is my eldest daughter, Hinata. She's a sun, adorable and an excellent future heiress. These are her friends and my protegées. This here" he motioned for Tenten "is Tenten Yang, also an adorable girl, very athletic, I think she will win the olympiads in a future" he motioned for Sakura. "This is Haruno Sakura, extremely intelligent and sweet. This blondie here is Inoichi's daughter. Well I just helped them out but she's still one of my girls. I love her as one. This is Sabaku no Temari. Remember Gaara and Kankuro, from a little while ago? Well she's their older sister. Responsible and adorable. These girls are the best thing that can happen to you" Hanako giggled and the others laughed as well.

"Temari, was it?" a blue eyed blond man said. Temari smiled and nodded. "How old are you, honey?" a woman intervened. She had spiky brown hair and brown slightly rough looking eyes but a soft and gentle tone of voice. She had a pair of red teeth like tattoos on her cheeks but a sincere smile. Temari giggled.

"16" she answered with a bright smile.

Hinata tried to sneak out but couldn't due to her friends grip on her. She sighed and pouted.

"Ino, Sakura and you two?" the woman asked. They stepped closer to Temari.

"I'm 16 as well!" Ino said smiling brightly, not shy at all.

"I'm 15 and a half" Sakura said softly but with a smile. The woman nodded.

"Tenten?" Tenten looked around and had to pull Hinata closer towards them since she knew if she released the young girl she would sneak out.

"Haha, I'm 15" the woman turned to Hinata who was pouting and making a puppy face at Tenten. Tenten didn't budge.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata sighed and walked closer, placing her aristocratic mask on she smiled.

"I'm 14" she said softly but warmly. Hiashi slapped his forehead.

"That's right! Sorry guys, forgot to introduce you. Girls, this woman here is Inuzuka Tsume. An old high-school friend, she studied veterinary and now is the owner of the chain of veterinaries in this place. This guy here is Namikaze Minato, he also studied business with me. You already know Gai and Inoichi. This other guy is Aburame Shibi, he is the owner of the forests near here used for breeding bees for honey and worms for silk. Also a business student and a high-school friend. This other guy is Nara Shikaku, owner of the famous factory of medicines 'Nara'. This is Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Jirayia, father and son, Jirayia is the husband of Tsunade, the town's mayor, and Kakashi is their son. Kakashi studied business, he was two years my junior. Jirayia I met him since he was one of our teachers. Really known for his books in business and... romance. Akimichi Chouza, owner of most of the food chains in this area and last but not least... Uchiha Fugaku, my company's rival but my best friend" the girls all said their hellos.

"Man, Hiashi your girls are all well behaved and polite, they at least come and say hello, my son stayed outside with the other boys!" Minato said disappointed. "You know what, I'll call them over here to introduce them" Hinata began to fiddle with their fingers. Other boys? Not possible... no they didn't bring him... nooooO! "Boys, come over here, we want to introduce you!!"

**I finally finished. Sorry for the delay, as I said before, school. I'm finally in a short week-long vacation but I've been filled with homework so it doesn't feel like vacations at all... anyway sorry for any grammar or spelling problem. English's not my native language so... hehe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review people! **


	4. A Party! A new rival appears!

**sorry for taking so long ****in the new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there are no new excuses… I realized… I hate when other people say lousy excuses… and I've been doing that for quite a while so I decided not to give any more excuses and just present you with…. my**

**-new chapter of K5- **

"Man, Hiashi your girls are all well behaved and polite, they at least come and say hello, my son stayed outside with the other boys!" Minato said disappointed. "You know what, I'll call them over here to introduce them" Hinata began to fiddle with their fingers. Other boys? Not possible... no they didn't bring him... nooooO! "Boys, come over here, we want to introduce you!!" Minato said annoyed. They heard several groans and a bunch of boys came in. Each boy stood beside their parent.

"Now, this is my son, Naruto. Naruto these are Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten Yang, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari and Haruno Sakura" the girls widened their eyes. It was the blond from the football field! He bowed and smiled.

"Nice to meet you" he politely said, sneaking a glance at the girl that almost broke the fence due to a strong kick. They all did the same.

"girls, this is my son Kiba" Tsume said happily. Ino blushed at the mention of Kiba as she saw him, really handsome, he wore dark blue jeans and a simple white casual dress shirt. She loved how the shirt hugged his rough edges... like his pecs... and muscles... and... -drool-.... anyway, back to the story. All the girls said hi.

"This is my son, Shikamaru" Temari glared at him and Hinata did as well but she realized she could tease him a bit. She drew closer to Temari and whispered in her ear something... or at least for the adults it seemed that way, the guys that paid close attention could see she actually licked Temari's earlobe, who actually blushed due to that. The boys coughed and tried to control themselves. Hinata stifled the urge to laugh.

"nice to meet you, Shikamaru-kun" Hinata said sexily. Poor boy...

"Likewise..." he said biting his lip. Shibi stood up, being as quiet as he was and pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

"This is Shino" he bowed politely and the girls did the same.

"These are my sons, Hidan and Sasori" Kakashi said with a smile. The girls waved. They hadn't seen those two before, maybe they could get along well.

"this is my son Chouji" Chouji smiled widely and said a joyful hello. The girls knew it already, they liked him, he's nice.

"Fugaku... aren't you going to call your sons in here?" Hiashi asked, confused. Fugaku sighed.

"It'd be for the best if they didn't know them..." he said sadly and pretty disappointed. A pair of footsteps came little after Fugaku's comment.

"Talking about us, father?" Fugaku wanted to die right then and there. He knew those smirks and he could smell trouble.... dammit!

"Itachi! Sasuke!... Dammit... I thought you two would stay outside" he said about to cry. What could he say, he knew his sons to well and even if he loved them that didn't imply he'd like to present them to society!

"Oh, Father, you're always so tender and caring. Wait till mum hears this" Sasuke said with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is my brother Uchiha Itachi" all the girls except Hinata drooled. He was like... a real Adonis! His face and body was perfect! High cheekbones, big eyes, long eyelashes, a healthy pale complexion, shiny raven hair with bangs that framed his face, plump lips, long neck, broad shoulders, toned chest, tall, long legs, slender fingers, big hands, slim... hell, not even that did him justice! he was perfect! Hinata glared at him with all her might, even if her heart was beating fast. She turned around and saw Kankuro and Gaara enter the house. She backed up towards Gaara and linked his arm with hers, which made everyone from the Hyuuga house-hold and Inoichi house-hold laugh. Sasuke frowned slightly and clenched his jaw. Neji wanted to laugh, but stifled it.

"Hello" Itachi said with his killer smirk. The girls almost fainted. Itachi was even sexier than Sasuke! Even if both were pretty much alike, Itachi was even taller and had an even more toned body. He also had a less childish face and more of a man. He had long hair and a bit of bags under his eyes but for some reason it made him look mysterious and unapproachable. "Let me guess, you must be the Hyuuga maiden. Lovely" he said as he approached Hinata and took her free hand. He kissed it softly and shot her a killer smile. Hinata clung even harder onto Gaara. Itachi laughed. "Unbelievably beautiful. Almost like a painting" Fugaku wanted to slam his head against the table. Yeah, one of Itachi's problems, he was an extreme playboy. An average of 76 girls went in and out of his house each week. How wasn't he ever discovered Fugaku didn't know.

"This is Sabaku no Gaara and Kankuro. Temari's brothers" Hiashi said with a smile. The two drew closer to the girls. Hinata unlinked her arm and Gaara's and walked to her father.

"Daddy, since we already introduced each other, may we go outside and chat? I was either way thinking of walking down the beach" she said softly with an adorable expression that even the girls wanted to hug her and kiss her.

"of course honey, I'll call you when we'll eat, okay?" she nodded happily and sneaked an onigiri out of his father's plate. She skipped happily towards the back door and walked to the beach. The girls all followed her, along with Gaara, Kankuro, Neji and Lee. And since Lee and Neji followed them, the others followed them as well. The girls all walked in the shed and brought some logs and Hinata brought the matches. Neji arranged the logs to form a bonfire kind of thing and Lee brought some stones and placed them around the logs. Neji took the matches from Hinata and lit the logs, creating a camp fire. The girls sat around it, along with the four boys. The others did as these guys did and sat as well.

"So you're the girl that challenged us, right?" Naruto broke the ice. Hinata looked up.

"You're the blond soccer player, right?" he nodded.

"So you did see me" she nodded.

"So let me guess, all of you are ANBU" Ino said warily. They nodded.

"Well... Hidan, Sasori and Itachi are now college students but still in ANBU" Shino said staring at the sea.

"Hey... are you gay?" Kiba asked Hinata and Temari. The two girls burst out laughing.

"So what if we were?" Tenten, Ino and Sakura panicked and rushed towards them and whispered questions. The two girls laughed even more.

"Are you?" Neji intervened glaring at Kiba.

"Of course not, idiot! They're straight!" Temari and Hinata had a mischievous smirk.

"As far as you know, cous" Hinata said faking an innocent expression.

"Um... Tenten... you... look really nice tonight" Lee said out of the blue, staring at the sea, brightly blushing. This ignited Tenten's cheeks and she seemed embarrassed. The guys all cat-called and all that, teasing the two teens.

"You guys, shut up!" Sakura said annoyed. Hey! They had waited a looong time and until now Tenten and Lee were putting the moves on each other, if anyone screwed it they would be directly sent to Atlantis with a one-way ticket courtesy to Sakura's inhumane kick.

"Hey... may I ask why do you girls want to challenge us?" Shikamaru asked, pulling out another cigarette since he turned his off due to the introductions. The girls turned to him.

"Well... Hinata told us that _someone_ said that girls couldn't surf" Sakura said irritated. Sasuke shrugged.

"Not my fault if I say the truth" Sasuke said nonchalantly. He stood up from his seat next to Neji and sat between Gaara and Hinata. Hinata glared at him.

"What do you want, insect?" he laughed.

"Why so mean, my princess?" her heart skipped a beat again. _'I think... I'm going crazy'_ the boys eyed Sasuke warily.

"Ready, I called some people, I hope you don't mind Chibi-chan, I asked your father for permission and he granted it" Hinata looked at Itachi.

"As long as you won't make a whole lot of ruckus everything will be fine" she said calmly. Itachi nodded and took out his cell phone. Out of the blue various cars appeared and many people out of them. She stared at the huge amount of people and sighed.

"Yo Deidara!" Itachi, Sasori and Hidan neared a blond girl with her hair up in a ponytail and a slanted bang covering her right eye. The girls paid attention. They saw a lot of people they had never seen in their lives all getting out of their cars and getting coolers full of alcohol and stuff like that out of the cars. Another guy who had an obviously altered car pulled up and opened the trunk where he had an amazing DJ board.

"I love how he agreed to not making a lot of ruckus and he's obviously going to make a lot of ruckus" Temari said, rolling her eyes. Hinata took in a deep breath and neared the handsome boy.

"Itachi-san, what is all of this?!" she said annoyed. Itachi chuckled.

"We won't make a lot of ruckus, hun." she blushed brightly at that and looked away. He cupped her cheek and smirked sexily. "Aw, got embarrassed? You're unbelievably cute" she bit her lip.

"Who's this little kitty?" she looked up and saw the girl… who didn't talk like a girl at all.

"Deidara this is Hyuuga Hinata. She's the daughter of my father's best friend" she blinked and unconsciously put on an innocent puppy face that made Deidara stare intently at her.

"A-ano… um… Itachi-san I'll be… um… leaving" he chuckled and when she was about to leave he pulled her back.

"Why?" she looked away.

"P-please" he snorted.

"Nah. Stay with us for a while" she saw how the owner of the DJ board car turned on the music and the newly arrived started dancing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is all that noise?" Fugaku asked, very worried. 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

"Let them be Fugaku, they just have music on. Let them be" Hiashi said as he stared at his hand.

"Full house" Hanako said with a smile. The others sighed as she grabbed the stack of chips.

"Hanako, how in the world do you do that! You've won four times in a row already!" Tsume said with a pout. Hanako just giggled.

"I guess its luck" she said as she laughed due to the faces of the others. "Well I have to bring the food, you guys play. I want to see the second best at poker" she teased, making them laugh.

"Thank you honey, now let's get down to it!" Hiashi said with his eyes flaring up, as well as the eyes of the other players.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why isn't Hinata coming over?? Why is she staying with those idiots?" Temari said with a bad feeling. Sakura was aggressively chewing the bubblegum, waiting for one of her best friends to come over and leave those jerks alone.

"Maybe she has a reason" Tenten tried to reason with her. Temari glared at her as if telling her 'do you really believe that?!' Tenten sighed.

"Temari calm down… Hina's really strong, she can come over to us if there's a problem so calm down" Sakura said as she still chewed harshly at the bubblegum.

"Hi beautiful, what's the name of such a beautiful flower?"Temari turned stunned to a boy with light brown hair and dark eyes, his complexion was fair and he was really manly. Totally her type.

"Hi gorgeous, I'm Temari" she said as she openly flirted with him. Sakura glared at Temari and turned to Tenten.

"Where is Ino?" Tenten sighed.

"Are you even asking that?" she pointed at a fully-fledged flirty Ino sitting beside Kiba as she nibbled on his ear-lobe or at least that's what it seemed. Temari growled and walked to a circle of guys and girls around one of the coolers full of beer and Smirnoff and things of the sort. She grabbed two smirnoffs and handed one to Tenten. The other girl shook her head. "You know what I think of alcohol and I also think you shouldn't drink it either" Temari glared at her.

"Trust me, right now I'm not drinking it for fun, I really need something to distract myself" she said still really mad at the attitude of the other girls. She stared at Lee who came walking slowly towards Tenten and started talking to her. She counted 'three, two… one- bam' Tenten was blushing already and with that she took a sip of the alcoholic drink, which she didn't really like but hoped to god that would distract her from her friends.

---

"I-Itachi-san… please… I've got to get back to my friends" he pouted.

"Why? Can't they live without you for a while… well… even if I don't blame them, I wouldn't be able to live without you once I became close to you…" he said leaning closer towards her.

"Itachi-san, please don't say those things…" she pleaded with her cheeks on fire.

"Want to dance?" she widened her eyes and stared around at the large amount of people all dancing in the beach with the loud hip hop and drinks in their hands. Many pretty girls danced with the guys close, and the guys were really handsome and pretty good dancers. "oh… there's Sasuke" she turned to Itachi's little brother who was dancing extremely close to a beautiful girl. She pouted softly and felt her heart clenching slightly. "Well… if you don't want to dance want me to get you something to drink?" she whipped her head towards Itachi and smiled as sweetly as she could.

"I'd love to dance with you! But I'm kind of thirsty" she said with a soft pout that made Itachi smirk.

"Wait a sec. Deidara! Yo, man can you bring us two blue bottles!" Deidara brought over the two bottles. She turned to Itachi curiously.

"What is this?" he smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Flavoured water, Sasori's concoction. It's really good" she shrugged and popped the cap as she sipped the drink. She smiled.

"It's good!" he nodded and drank from his, staring at her reaction. He saw her cheeks flush slightly and she kissed his cheek. He smirked and watched as she giggled softly. He grabbed her hand and began dancing and pulling her over seductively.

She began dancing towards him, her hips swaying, alluring him. She moved her torso and hips in a way that he had never seen a girl move, or maybe they had but they had never hypnotised him this much.

"Nice dancing" he said over the music making her smile and dance even closer to him. He couldn't even control himself as he grinded against her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That bastard" I hissed. I stared at _**MY**_ brother grinding against _**MY**_ girl. That's not cool. She was smiling at him, giggling, drinking with him… and with me… she doesn't even give me the time of day. Oh great! Now Itachi is whispering something in her ear… and she's blushing… just awesome!

"Sasuke-kun?" I turned to the girl I was dancing with, she was pouting. I frowned, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with this chick…

"Hey, I'm not feeling too good… um… I'll go take a walk" the girl panicked, if it was a normal day I would've smirked at the reaction I caused her.

"I'll come along!" she said as she followed me. I shook my head.

"Alone" I said with a cold tone that caused her to shiver. She backed off and I walked over to Deidara. "Blondie!" I called. I saw Deidara glare at me.

"Midget" he acknowledged. I glared at him furiously.

"I'm not a midget" Deidara cocked an eyebrow.

"But you're still not my size or Itachi's for that matter. You're still a midget" Deidara is Itachi's friend and technically my surfing sempai. He's, like Itachi, 19 years old. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure whatever you say girly, hey hand me one of sasori's special" Deidara looked interested.

"The green bottle or blue" I frowned.

"Blue, obviously, you blond idiot" I saw Deidara tighten his jaw.

"Okay… I'm refraining from killing you 'cause you're Itachi's brother, but that's it. Just a small warning, remember the blue bottle is the strongest- that think can make you happy in one sip and get you drunk in two minutes, so be careful, or Itachi will hang me" I scoffed and took the bottle from the blondie's hand and walked over to the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, come on, chibi… calm down" he said as she danced without a care in the world, making many of the guys stare at her interested. Itachi leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "Calm down, see how many gazes you're attracting…." he saw her blush and he kissed her cheek. He pulled away and pulled her away from the large amount of people dancing, she finished the last bit of the drink. He took the bottle away from her. "Okay, okay. That's enough" He walked to one of the steps and sat down, sitting her beside him. She was giggling making him snort.

"Itachi?" he laughed at the change from extremely shy to more than outgoing. He turned to her.

"Yeah chibi-chan?" she giggled once more and leaned over towards him, but slightly lost balance and crashed her lips against Itachi's. He smirked and wrapping an arm around her and supporting her by the lower back he deepened the kiss by kissing her with a bit more strength. She closed her shocked eyes and allowed herself to sink into his arms and lips. He drew away from her, both panting as she blushed ruby red, the drunkenness apparently disappearing. He smirked and kissed her cheek making her blush deeper and once again become faint.

"Nee-sama?" She pushed Itachi away and turned to her small sister that stared at her curiously. "What's with all these people?" Hinata paled immediately and looked around. Ino was kissing Kiba furiously, there were guys and girls kissing all around, some people laying down on the sand unconscious, some of the guys were drunk, some were excited with various girls. Temari was flirting with a guy and various Smirnoff bottles around her and the guy. Sakura was nowhere to be seen as well as Tenten.

"Chibi-Hime?" she turned to Itachi and blinked.

"Itachi-san… help me find my friends, please!" she said as she panicked walke d around. Itachi sighed.

"Nee-sama… do I call dad…?" Hinata shook her head.

"Call mom, and tell her not to tell dad yet. I'll go find Tenten and Sakura"

"Hey… what about me?" Tenten came from inside the house, Lee following behind her.

"Tenten! Where were you?" she shrugged.

"The party was becoming wild so Lee and I entered to watch a movie in the TV room with Gaara and Kankuro…" Hinata sighed in relief.

"… Where the fuck is Sakura?!" Hinata said still in panic. Itachi laid his hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"Let's go find her, okay?" Hinata nodded hastily.

"We'll go too" Tenten said as she grabbed Lee's hand. Hanabi walked inside the house.

"Deidara? Hey had you seen a girl with pink hair?" the blond shook his head.

"No, but I saw your brother with a blue bottle" Itachi slapped his forehead.

"That idiot…" Hinata looked worried.

"What?"

"My brother is alcohol intolerant, he has always been. We found out at one of my father's friend reunions. He drank a sip of wine and became drunk instantly… last time he got drunk he passed out" Hinata widened her eyes.

"You told me that blue bottle was only flavoured water!!" she said as she punched him in the chest. He nodded.

"Okay… okay… I deserved that… but anyway, we need to find your friend and my brother" Hinata nodded.

"Ten, when was the last time you saw Sakura?" Tenten pondered on it.

"Um… a little after you walked towards Itachi-san to talk to him about this party… she went and brought two Smirnoff's and from then on I didn't see more of her. Hinata closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Dad will kill me… Dad will kill me…Dad will kill me… Tenten, I'll look for Sakura, and Sasuke with Itachi-san, um… tell everyone the party is over. Call Kankuro and Gaara they will help.

"Man, Kisame, I'll talk to you tomorrow, thanks for being the DJ and stuff…" Itachi said as he walked near a strangely blue-ish skinned man. The man nodded and said goodbye to Itachi. Kisame walked towards other people and six people walked towards his van and he left.

"Come on, we have to find those two"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid party, stupid people, stupid friends…" she said as she threw some rocks in the sea.

"Sucky party" she turned to a dark haired boy.

"Sasuke-san…" he chuckled.

"You know who I am?" he slurred. She nodded and turned to the two bottles of Smirnoff she had beside her.

"Yeah… um… why is the party sucky for you?"

"Well… _my_ brother was hitting on _my_ girl… and… I dunno… why else…." he said as he hiccupped. She frowned.

"That's not nice" he shook his head.

"Not cool at all… but he always gets the girls I like… girls love me… but they adore him…" he said as he drank more from the blue bottle.

"Um… maybe it seems that way because of your confidence?" she said as she stared at him.

"Hah! My confidence? –hiccup- had you ever talked to me? I'm an overconfident bastard! -hiccup- even my girl hates me…. hah… but even if my brother is even worst… he gets them alllllllllllllllll!" he said as he swayed his head from side to side, looking slightly dazed and thoroughly drunk.

"… well… maybe… I don't know what to say!" she said as she gave up and laid down staring at the sky.

"You're a nice girl… I like you" she cocked an eyebrow and sat up again. He leaned towards her and his lips met hers. She pulled away and grabbed the bottles and ran off, towards the beach.

"Sasuke… man, you're wasted…" Itachi and Hinata walked towards the drunk boy that was slightly shocked that Sakura ran away.

"oh! she ran away" he said simply as he burped.

"Come on, let's take you to the house" he was about to stand up but put up a hand and kneeled over towards the other side, throwing up. Itachi sighed and held his brother's bangs back to avoid his bangs from getting dirty. Hinata opened the bottle of water she had taken from Deidara, this time real water, as she waited for the surfing prince to stop vomiting. After a while, a pretty long while, it seemed like the prince didn't have anything else in his stomach to throw up so he wiped his mouth with his forearm and turned towards the two people that were waiting for him.

"Here" Hinata handed him the bottle of water and he took it and washed the nasty flavour off, he turned towards Hinata again.

"You're real pretty you know?" he said still pretty much wasted. Itachi took the bottle of water from his brother's hand and washed his forearm.

"Come on you flirt, let's take you back" Hinata took the bottle of water and unwrapped a bubblegum stick and opened his mouth and stuck it in.

"Chew that meanwhile" Sasuke nodded and obediently chewed on the bubble gum. Itachi wrapped his brother's arm around his shoulders and walked back towards the house.

"You're a nice brother Itachi" she said as she stared at the sea.

"Hah, thank you… hey, sorry for doing this party… I… I didn't know this would be the outcome" he said as he walked calmly, ignoring his brother singing peanut butter jelly time.

"It's…. fine" she said softly, a smile on her lips. He turned towards her shocked.

"Really?"

"Nope, but… it will be in time. Let's just hope Gaara, Kankuro, Lee and Tenten managed to throw everyone out and we can pretend like nothing happened" she said giggling.

"Hey… what Sasuke said… he's right" she cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"That you're real pretty" she giggled.

"Well… they say that drunk people and children always say the truth, but thank you" he nodded.

"I mean it… and the kiss… sorry for the kiss… I know you were drunk… and not really up for it… I mean you probably hate me…" she shook her head.

"I may hate Sasuke… but I don't hate you…" he widened his eyes and chuckled.

"Why are you so nice?" she turned to him.

"Well… I'm trying to be an example for the bad people in this world" he chuckled.

"That's good… how about you try to give me a lesson on being a nice person over dinner" he said with a hopeful look. Hinata widened her eyes.

"You're five years older" she stated plainly. He laughed.

"You're right… a little too old for you, ne?"

"But… sure, I'd love to… just… avoid handing me alcoholic drinks" he nodded.

"Promise… hey… did some one ever tell you you're a pretty good kisser?" she blushed brightly.

"Itachiiiiiii" Sasuke slurred, making his brother turn to him.

"Yes idiot?"

"Stop hitting on my girllllllllllll" he said as he tried to stand up but almost fell if it wasn't for Itachi.

"Sure… whatever you say idiot. If you want to complain about something do so while being sober" Hinata giggled.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**yeah I know… it's a sasuhina but I need to make a slight bit of itahina… but don't suffer people. ZOMG…. I wrote a bit of sasusaku… and I hate Sasusaku… okay… but I need the appearance of these two extra pairings, even if they are mainly onesided… we're barely beginning the story so… keep tuning in for K5. In 's HiN4-cH4n channel xDDDD**

**luv ya guys! by the way… sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for taking so long. It appears like I took a long vacation of writing and I don't really have a valid excuse. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter of K5. **

**Yayyyy I love when new rivals appear in love stories!!!!!!!! **


	5. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
